


Son of Boloxy: queens quest

by authorarthurmennenga



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-01-04 10:08:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 25,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18341516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/authorarthurmennenga/pseuds/authorarthurmennenga
Summary: The pregnant Queen Tessa Lackland has been captured by the Evil oracle Chicago. The child to be used as an incarnate for the evil Demi god Bloodkin. Montague, Dodger and their party must free her.





	1. Chapter 1

Son of Boloxy/Quest of the queen  
By Arthur Von Mennenga  
AuthorarthurMennega@gmail.com

Bradford Ia  
po box #93  
50041  
`

Chapter 1

The queen of Boloxy tried to scream. The half -elf found herself gagged. Tied wrist to wrist's as well. She shook, and tried to struggle but to no avail. " Be gentle with the good queen Tessa " said the orc. "She is with child" it continud. "It's a half s days march", yelled the sergent. " Lets move"Commanded the orc captain.  
A tear in her eye, queen Tessa Lackland cried. Her royal guard destroyed. Queen Lackland pondered were they all dead? It all happend so fast She'd not seen the actual ambushm pulled out the chariage. A net now thrown over thin but pregent body. The orc they call Lotus heaved her over his shoulder, and away they went.  
Minutes later Major Carnige Roll came to, and screamed. The pain. Knocked unconscientious, by a club strikes,he know fought off a concusssion. His legs broken he fought the urge to scream. On instinct he stiffled his busted lips. His eyes scanning the wreckage. He told himself, I must save the queen. He asked himself. "How"? "How"?...  
14 miles away, and hours later Thunder and rain filled the night sky . The king Les's Lackland servant called in to the brigg, "Get Hansel"." He's in bay two, drunk and pissed off" the pudgey guard complained. "The king Comes," stated the serventl. "He's sleeping," called the sarge to the other guard. "Grab a pale of water," retourted the Bailsmen.  
As ordered the sarg grabbed the pail of drinking water and splashed the young rouge. "Bloody hell, you told me go to sleep, now you wake me up" Hansel cursed." "The king wants word with you" answered the bailsmen. "A misson of high importance," said the servent. "Tell him i need that clean shirt they say i stole, and my dagger back" replied hansel. "All of that and more" spoke the king Lackland.  
The tall king stood , in leather trousers and overshirt.. His raven black hair short, he kept his beard trim. A surprised look on his Hansel face ,he dropped to a knee. King Les continued, "I will pay off your debts" The king stopped then muttered "again". "I will release you of your cell for the 100th time." The bearded king asked "Have I not been good to you Hansel"? Hansel saw points to Lacklands words. " The king continued You've been here more than once". "I always release you". Another point Hansel told himself. Lackland almost seemed to boast, "You're ruff, you're tuff and eager to prove it". Hansel was now grinning listened on " Still you are an honorable man". " You've been provoked i know". The short and dirty rouge pushed back long curly locks, from his face . "Hansel" said the king "they have the queen"!!!  
Shock ran threw Hansel as the king continued on. " Now take a bath and meet at the crecsent hall. "You have a day, to settle your affairs" the King finsished. Hansel asked "Sire, who's got the queen"? " Chicago Diablos" said Lackland as he walked away.  
The half elve , known as Laura Rain walked the sandy road. Her ginger hair up in a bun she felt impowered by the kings request.. Slim,curvey, and tall she held her oak staff in her right hand. A high level cleric , she felt honnard to serve the good king Lackland.  
As a cleric she got along with all the kingdoms pets. A full sized bearded dragon followed her on her left side. A purring badger walked behind her. Though the pets did not have her full attention. She staired at the scrawny Remy Leabue. She noticed the tall brown haired magic user. She knew the mages. He stood in grey dusty robes. Stain's from eating, and writing dotted the grey cotton..An arcane robe,Lite , as cotton, yet harded as armor against a weapon blow.  
The Leabue, the mage, spoke as he stood near the city spring. "Logan i've been looking all over for you" . Hearing it's name The bearded dragon ran to him. The 2 magic users began to speak. She asked "did you hear they took the queen"? "I did" remy said sratching his brown beard.Laura contunied "she is with child". "Sad, but true" the male human said as they turned around.  
Across the kingdom, Dodger Doggs swung his war ax into the tree. His tall muscular body ..barely breaking a sweat, he smiled as . a thin tree half fell to the ground. " Nice and sharp," he spoke. He was ready.. The beefy blonde ran a hand threw his shoulder length hair. Dodger heard they had Tessa. Had to be Chicago. He hoped to strike the evil oracle down.  
Across the kingdom, in the barricks,Captan Brimes adjusted his studded leather armor. Black leather armor wrapped around his abdomen muscles, and loose around the chest. Tighting straps, over his shoulder, he eyed his barrick , made sure it was inspecton ready. The king had a misson for him. He was prettty sure the mission involved the queen.  
Hours later  
The kingdom hurryd as the sun rose to the west. The last to be called, Montague, made his way to the center square. His musclar body honed from years of battle. Wearing studded leathers , He was in the best shape ; between the group. Known as a paragon, he waas half cleric and half fighter. Being one of the few acceptted by a god to be paragon. That meant no magic deductons's for an edged weapon. He could also wear regular armor, without restricton to his magical strength.He used bolth well.  
Montague walked past the stables . Mounted horses the paragorn noticed. Being loaded up with supplies. Montague thought Were could the queen be? "I must pray," he mumbled.  
Time passed and soon they king found the team combined at Cresent hall. They all stood togther in the dining chambers. .The hallway floor marbled with a artisrty of dragons drawn. A set of plates on the oak table. Sliced ham on each plate. Baked potatoes at the center of the table. Sitting at the edge of the table was king Lackland. "Eat," said the king.  
Hansel had met Captain Brimes before. Thrown in a cell by the captan many a time. "I see the good captain's not here for me" the rouge grumbled. "For once" Brimes fired back. The rogue and warlord locked eyes. Before any questions could arise the king spoke.  
"As you know the queens vanguard has been sacked"." They have my wife"." My unborn child." Brims took a bite, but gave the king his full attenton . Lackland eyes misted up as he told what he knew. "A courier men sent a falcon to deliver the message". Laura chewed slowly. The king went on. "Last seen by Bagger River". She ate another bite taking mental notes. The blonde haired Dodger grabbbed another potato.  
An old male chef in white and grey apron brought more ham slices. along with the ham mashed cranberries. The worried king informed them "If they have her, then they have control over me". A servant with wine filled their cups. " She has been a good queen" the king complained Montague chewed on a piece of ham. " They must not reach Hell's Canyon" the king demanded.  
" As you know, that's the land of Vivian, the evil warlock" Laura piped in. Leabue, commented" Ah the evil queen, Vivian Agatha". "Pretty as could be", Dodger added. "And steril as the deserts of Odin," stated Remy. "It does sound intersting," spoke Brimes.  
An oath came from Dodgers mouth. "I give my word and honor, that I shall not return until she is free and running into your arms". "Aye" sweared Hansel . "I swear on my honor, until she be back in your arms" said Rain. "I swear my commission" said the captain. "I swear i will reak havoc with spells and wit, until she is returned to your arms" Remy confined. Montague dropped to a knee "by the halls of Vahalla we shall return the queen".  
"Good" spoke the king. "You have my best horses, a specal gift made by our finest crafters", made to suit each one's ability. two weeks supplies...  
His name forgotten,he now called himself Bodycount. The 6'5 tiefling fighter stood next to the Tiefling oracle. "We have the queen" answerd bodycount. He continued his report "the unborn child was not injured".  
The oracles name Chicago Daiblo. "We find Shaws Spirt" the tiefling oracle lectured. Bodycount knew of the Mecca of Evil land . The land known as Shaws spirts was contents away. Yet the Tiefling oracle vowed to return . "We will almost all the ingredents to bring Bloodkin back to world". The oracle exclamed. "Then we will have our war". Diablo continued "the elevin race shall perish, and the Tiefling spirts will soon rule world again".  
The orc Warlord marched his clutch to the center of the room. Short for a orc the warlord made up for in villany . To a knee the orc general dropped amd spoke "Lord Chicago we ambushed a squad of dragonbourn". Diablo grinned at the news ."They fought hard but we had the numbers" the orcs exclamed. "Not hard enough" laughed Bodycount. The warlord continu ed"We kept one for informaton, and three dead ones for supper". Chicago Smiled "Tell the torute master be brutal"...  
The red scaled dragonbourne, Hissed in pain. Like all humoind classes, The reptilans had arms and legs like a human.. A small dragons head attached to the toroso, and a tail at rump. they walked like all the other races. His Yellow reptilan eyes full of fire, Talon was angery. The red scaled dragonbourn found himself chained at the kneck and at the waist. His left hand bound to his waist. Below His right wrist a cauterized stump. The wound burned and stung at the same time. A slash in his right shoulder, he called out in pain, as much as anger. Paraded threw the system of tunnels called thee orc slumps. All the orcs let him know he was prisoner, using orc chants and calls.  
50 orcs surronded the dragonbourn.Some called out "em meat". An orc with broken tooth called out "taste like chicken". They howled and growled. "It be your turn soon" a orc with 1 eye chatterd. Talon growled "I bet i kill you before you kill me". "We like a little fight in em,howled" an orc with a scar on his forehead. "Sweetens the meat" another laughed.  
The cell hanging over the slumps was made of oak poles of wood from floor to celing. Over a floor of stone a plan unfolded. The heffty Nestrodmus had hid being a mage for weeks. Hiding His memory of learning the orcs misson had become priorty. Should have brought more men he thought while running a hand threw short blonde hair. He had faked being Vivians man servent. That had kept him serperate from thre slaves quaters.  
The need to hide his class was for the fact that orcs never took magic user prisoners. Most magic users were behead on the spot. He had learned more of the Chicagos plan from the orcs themselves. Boasting how the ambush would happen. How they had the queen. Many times had they spoke of the Demi god Bloodkin, and his need for the unborn child.  
Shock made him realize, what Bloodkin would do. Use the child as in incarnate. He must free queen Tessa...  
The skinny queen found herself, in a small digney room. The room reeking of piss and mold, she'd seen better accomadations. A boney hand on her buldging stomach, she could feel the baby kick. Wiping a orange curly hair from her face, she cried. No mirrors or windows. An old goose feather mattress, lay a top a mound of hay. Standing next to her the tall bodycount. A tooth missing from a full smile. In a commanding voice he spoke "you'll be given five meals a day". "You willl have 3 unharrassed walks a day" The tiefling hunter continued. "Just relax".  
Queen Lackland noticed a bloody tooth from bodycounts mouth Bodycount, staired into her green eyes, ans sly commanded “you may speak”.  
All Tessa's queston's came out in one word "why"? "For the boy child" answered bodycount . Tessa's Porclin white teeth spit out "never!", "I will find away" she challenged. "Thats what they all say" laughed Bodycount. The Tiefling continued "You are forbidden to enter the slaves chambers". She tried to object, when Bodycount hissed "If you do we will kill them".  
Lacklands Instinct took over. Skilled at diplomacy she dug deeper "You have slaves? " Bodycount smiled "no magic users”. A grin pn his face he said "we kill and eat them on the spot". Knowing what the queen was thinking Commanded" Dont try, to escape. Her green. eyes staired with detest as he threatend "We may not be able to kill you, but the others are another deal completly". Anger coated her veins, Yet for the babys sake kept her cool. She would find away.  
Bodycount left the room and she lay on the uncomfortable goose filled matress. Green eyes began to tear up. She missed her husband. He would find away. The image of her husbands armor ressanated in her mind. His plate mail built for his broad shoulders. She began to dream.  
The dark haired king fought besides his warlords. The battle of a thousand man men, waged. Across from her husband, an olive skinned man, in leather. The studs on his shoulder, dripped with blood. "Tessa" her husband called, and she realized she was in an iron cage. A laugh called out , and she turned. The sky was now purple. "Soon i will return" A voice shouted from the clouds. Another army moved into poston. A whole new army pressed into the battlefeild.

Chapter2  
In the hall of the square, they planned their misson. "They must be moving her to the Thunder Lands" Spoke Brimes. The captain ran a hand over his trimmed gotee. The hair on his chin raven black. As was the short hair on his head..Only standing 6'0, he was the second shortest in the team.  
"Thats 200 span from here", Rain commented."Will need to be carefull not to wear out the horse's" Montague piped in. Leabue entered the conversation. "There is a way to cut the distance" . The pipe passed. "In the valley of the Dreadlox mountain"Remy spoke then contuined "their is a river, that leads into the caves". "The orc slumps" added Laura.  
The name of the one time orc prison, left Hansel with a chill. Many of men died eliminating them from their stronghold. Though it was 400 years since any sight of orcs had benn spotted this side of the Lox. Montague spoke again " Once we get passed the city of Manarch, we can travel the rest by dragon curriors". Hansel nodded his head and said "will save a month travel". Dodger cut in "will take it". "Their are dangers in the Dreadlox" spoke captain Brimes. The good captain contunied to speak, "bandits and all sort of beast's". Hansel cutt of his words with "We can take em". Brimes gave him a vexxedlook. A young squire in white cotten entered the room. "Sir's, maddam Rain your horses are ready," said the lad.  
To the stables they walked. The night lit up by torch light cast shadows. A cool breeze blew the air.lt smelled of horse dung. Togther they entered the stables. "Ah master Leabue" the stable manager spoke. "The king has given you each a arcane gift", the manager contiuned. He handed Hansel a small leather satachel.  
The scruffy rouge put his hand in and pulled out a Long silver nail. The manager spoke again,"use it in any keyhole, and it will break the lock". Hansel attached the satchel too his belt pouch.  
He handed Laura a much bigger satchel. The red head, opened her bag up. She gasped, an elemental maul. It glowed fire red, and smoked from the hilt up. Dragonic words engraved on the gold hilt. Hot,swift and solid.  
The stable manger handed Remy a velvet pouch. The skinney Leabue pulled out the knot to see golden coins . "The sack reproduces coins of gold and mythril" the manager commented. "So ya'll never run out spoke Hansel.  
Ther short haired captain took his large satchel, looked in and smiled. A sharping stone. "Sharpen your blade with this and, it has the potental to break armor" said the Stable manager. In the satchel he saw a second gift. A majors pin. He staired at the silver hydra, and smiled. For when you accomplish your misson the manager spoke.  
Doggs opened his large and square bag. Shoulder plate and a wrist band. it guards like a shield over your shoulder and forearm the stablemanger bragged.  
Montague opend his long satchel. A long black cloak to amplify your power spoke the .manager.He slipped it on over his armor.  
Arcane gifts all givin, they pulled themselves onto their saddles and rode off.

Chapter3  
A ball of brillant yellow light floated in front of the musclar paragon. A one time cleric, now he found himself, dual casting as a warrior. Suffering no statues deflectons, He now carried a frostblade.Wearing the arcane sword over the cloak, it was always ready. The buff Pafragon uttered an anglic prayer. Few had ever hit the paragon status, not in this lifetime.  
Laura's horse led. They moved at a slow gallop not to fast on the trails, not at night. Doggs horse behind her made her feel reassured. In the distance a coyote called. Head lite, Dodger smiled. Captain Brimes rode at the rear. The trees thinely lined the trail. Major he thought.  
Behind them on foot theranger paragon. Carried her bow. A quiver on her thin back, and a short sword on her thin hip. Her elven ears picking up the sounds of horse steps. She must speak to this other paragon, and the others. She knew why they really needed the queen. The Child would serve as an incarnate to Demi god Bloodkin . Known as the elf killer, she could not let that happen.  
The elf knew she was getting too close, and made a decision to stop for a bite to eat . Digging in her ruck, she pulled out supper. .She drank form her brown water skin., then took a swig of Stale wine. Still it tasted better then water. Out of her pack came dried meat. Porclin white teeth bit into hardend meat.  
Next came the pipe first the tobaco, then the herb. Using her secondary ability. a flame formed over and in the bowl. A euphoric feel struck her, and she smiled.  
Her mind wandered. Vivians forces were growing in numbers she thought. All her Lifeless warriors loyal,and willing to die a second death for her. Luckly she served no purpose to Bloodkin. Not if she could. Vivians sad fate. Inability to bear childern,often left her without lovers. Often at war with the dragonbourn she hoped Vivian was out of the equaton


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter4  
The red scaled dragonbourn named Talon ,watched the orcs cook his best friend Sim. Quartered up, and cooked on the grill. "After we get informaton from you, we goin eat you to", said a fat orc. All though their was signifecant pain in his nub, that was not the reason for his tears." I'll get free" he cursed. "I'll find away" he screamed. "Shut up meat" the talliest orc yelled.  
From above Nosterdums, stood in his wooden cage. "Excuse me" he said then repeated louder when they did not listen. "Excuss me" . The orcs turned their attention to the so called dignitary. "Surprise" Nosterdumus yelled, while wrapping his knuckles on the cage door. The incantment "knock" sprung from with mouth. As on command, the cage door opened. An orc missing his left ear yelled "Mage"!'  
The next spell Nosterdums called was "feather fall", He stepped into open air. His body now lite as a feather he slowly fell. Back and fourth the air current swayed him. Soon he was on the ground and incanting "knock" again. The chains encumbering Talon unlocked.  
The dragon bourn smiled ,a sharp tooth grin. Angry he called "I'll show you swags Lunch". No weapons he was down to claws and teeth. He jumped on the first orc, knocking the short orc down. Maneuvering Teeth around throat Talon bit. His good hand grabbed a lite war hammer from the orcs belt. His first swing knocking the life out of a four fingered orc. Nosterdum incanted "spectral ram" out his right hand came lights and mist. The purple mist swirled and formed into the head of a large ram. The lights flashed and changed colors. Into a whole ram it formed . Off it charged, horns flashing different colors. The animal slammed Into the middle of the group ,knocking orcs over. The status affect of confusion on incanted on the fallen orcs.  
"Go east Find the slave quarters" Nosterdmus ordered. Talon asked "Then what"? "Find the keys around the constables neck" the high mage instructed. "Then meet at the dam".   
Talons eyes swayed over the fallen orcs. He wanted to kill them all. Yet when Nosterdums ordered "Go" off he ran. War on the brain the high mage incanted "wall of fog". Tuffled grey fog sprayed from the arms of his white shirt..  
Running low on magical energy, a plan formed. He spread his arms. A smell from the fog so Acrid filled the cave. One last spell he thought. Incanting "cosmic shake" he ran forwards as a low rumble began and the ground began to shake violently. Orcs fell, cavern walls cracked.  
Nosterdums right fist to a orc snout caught it off guard. The dirty green orc backed a few steps from the blow. Nosterdums grabbed in arm, twisted it around neck, and flipped it in one move. Not really a man of strength, he used momentum. Quickly thinking he chopped the collar bone of another assaulting orc. Speed rather then strength it stunned it long enough to kick it's legs out from under it. Quickly he grabbed the lite war mallet, and he began to pound three strikes left the orc unconscious. The ambush going well left his spirts high. He left the integration quarters yelling, " too the queens quarters"...  
Talon moved threw the shadows in the caverns. The smell ageing meat in the air. The aroma Made his stomach growl. His nub tingled with warmth and pain. Clearing the next cavern, he noticed a large brown drum. Made of wood and sealed at the top . A tap to poor lay imbedded at the center. Tar and oil mixed together. He laughed after inspiration. Putting down the hammer he pulled the keg over. Oil spilling slowly, he let it drain for a long period "Praise be for my comrade's" he voiced. The burning torch attached to the wall gave him ideas. Breaking the torch off the wall, he tossed it the puddle.  
A steady flame ignited on contact. He continued on down the corridor. The smell of cooking meat, made his stomach churn. 3 days with out food, he followed his nose into a side cooking area. A rib cage on a pick. The rib meat sizzled. What it was he did not know?." Sorry" he said to the dead meat.  
Talon grabbed the half done rib cage, with his only hand. His all his jaw strength he bit off a pice of rib. The warmed blood tasted good in his mouth. Bones and meat crushed in its massive jaws. Within minutes he ate the rest of the rib cage. Anger moved him. The battle had just begun...  
In the slave chambers, Vooda picked the lock while an orc guard slept. Tall and stout he led the escape. "We must find the queen" spoke the tanned Blackhawk. .A twist of Vooda wrist and the lock popped open. Out of the cell the 7 moved. Vooda moved to the next cell. A human arm grabbed the dented club resting against the orc's leg. At the same time another grabbed the wash towel. Into the orcs mouth went the wash towel. It woke unable to make a sound and gagging. Not startled for long the club strike killed it instantly. Another grabbed a pitch fork. 2 others grabbed shovels.  
All 10 cells now free, they crept. A thin Mozart grabbed the second pitchfork, Axel a mallet. Another orc came around a corner. It received a pitch fork to the throat, and a club to the knee. Some began to pick up rocks. Vooda picked up a bastard sword from the fallen orc. Dingoa grabbed a kata from the orcs boot. The katars hilt made of ivory in shape off a horn.  
On they swept killing five more orcs. At last they had found the forge. Inside the small shack weapons tools, and armor. And so the upheavals began.

Chapter5

Her head lite Laura and the others rode down the trail. An owl hooted. They were a days left of travel to the river. The night moved on , an hour passed. Another owls call. Having a wide variety of animal knowledge made her realize it was a human calling. She signaled to halt.   
A whisper "All travelers have a tax to pay". Half circle Brimes ordered. The sounds of boots made Brimes unsheathed his great sword. The others prepared their weapons as well. The horse's formed into a half circle. Good warhorse's anything coming towards their rear would receive a hard kick  
Montague felt the presence of greed. "Stand and deliver" Yosemti ordered. standing 5'4 the bandit stood in the moonlight. Dingy brown hair, trailed down the back of his head. A cold blooded recluse. A short sword on his hip, he commanded “Mugg em”.  
5 dirty bandits broke into the treeline from the left, and 10 from the right. A smaller thug in red shirt blowed a bullhorn.  
Brimes looked at Hansel and spoke "isn't that the thug, who waked you with a shovel" " Stole the dam horses" replied Hansel, then answered “yes it is”. The captain questioned "Didn't I throw you in the brig for starting that fight"? "2 months, and they started it" replied Hansel. "Cripes" muttered the captain.   
15 bandits stood ready, as the kings party drew their weapons. Smiling a yellow tooth grin Yosemti yelled "quite gabbing lady's". The other bandits stood behind Yosemti as he spoke "Were going to keep this simple". The bandits leaders voice gruffly told "20 more coming to help us, we want he horses".  
Laura incanted "lance of faith". A lance of blue electricity formed in her hand. Quickly she threw. The volt struck the archer, searing his face. The archer arrow fired off target, firing into the tree branch. Remy Leabue incanted "winters wrath". Hale and sharp shards of ice fell from the dark sky . The sharp shards hitting the mass of the group. 4 bandits received the brunt of the blast. Their skin already frostbitten An ice shard, struck deep into the side of a fat bandits kneck. Large chunks of ice flew knocking another over.  
Dodger swung his war ax downwards, cleaving a collar. Behind him 2 bandits grabbed by Doggs waist and pulled him off his steed. "Get the horse" Yosemti told the 2 bandits. An arrow struck Hansel in the right shoulder, nocking him off his stead. A bandit jumped on, the white horse's back. Off it rode. Montague incanted while wearing the black cloak. An invisible shield blocked ta stab from the side. Standing toe to head he was harder to hit. He called forth "Sacred flame". A holy light of white shined threw the sky searing 1 bandit.   
Rain could counted another ten bandits entering the fray. Incanting "aw strike". Then kicking one in the nose. Like the strength of ten men, her foot struck her foe, and broke his nose. Dodger was up. He swung wildly. Doggs took a head shot from a small, and lite war hammer, while the bandits friend stabbed him deep into the side. Doggs grunted and back stepped. His hand running over the wound he cursed .  
Becca took the shot, from her bow. Striking the bandit in the side before it could give a kill swing at Hansel. Switching weapons she lowered the bow. Grabbing the short sword on the side of her hip she prepared to Melee. Two came at her . A wolf howled or what pretended to be a wolf, howled. The bandits turned . Yosemti Shouted "Today we got the horses". "Next time be your loot" another bandit laughed, then followed his brothers in arms.  
Laura asked the first question "who are you"? "Becca Nightly" The ranger answered. The good captain noticed her large bust first. Then noticed her curves. The leather outfit fitted her snuggly. This was a women to die for Brimes thought to himself.   
Montague said a prayer, curing Dodgers gash. The open wound slowly closed. Hansel asked "Why are you here"? Dodger eyed nightly, as his small stab wound healed. Skin and muscle reattaching themselves, i't did happen too leave a twinge of pain in his side. "I am on a mission from thee deity Vehelm" Answered Nightly . Laura paused at the name of her Deity's involment. Becca contuned " we can not allow the child to fall into Chicagos grasp”. The paragon ranger slyly stated "and i can get you threw the dreadlox quicker"."We must find the key of Ashana" she continued.on  
They all pondered. The master key to the to the depth travel circles.   
Using the travel circles they could be any where in the world, at the bat of an eye.. As of all Ashanna pieces, it had special gifts. "There is an encampment of orcs in the orc slumps" Becca informed them. "Loyal to Chicago His command moves from base to base use the dam against them" Nightly added. Laura healed Hansel. Montague didn't know if Becca's words were true, but she did help, and her knowledge of the Lox, did make her more valuable.  
They were just about to get back on their horses as Becca told the story of the key . How The key of Ashanna was needed to open Bloodkins prison. The fallen demi Ashanna was the creator of such gifts. The demi of justice was always fare. Bloodkin had killed her first. Vehelm, angry lured Bloodkin into his prison with her body . Using the gize that she was at his mercy, she did what he wanted. Once a sleep set up the wards and Locked him in to this day.  
Brimes asked "And where might we find this key"? Turning his head Mountague answered " we'd have a 32 foot cave Ogier fight". Remy piped in "With a ten foot ax ". Laura added "and a lite sleeper".   
"Not enough time" said Montague. "She could be 100 miles from here" the cleric paragon commanded. "Maybe not" Remy contributed. "No magic user has ever gotten that close" Montague argued." First, you must past the test's then fight the Ogier". " Then the Harpys, No one know what else" Laura took Montague side. "It's on the way" said Remy. "I'll think on it replied Montague.

Chapter6  
Tessa prayed to Vehelm, "please guide me". A tingle from her earring alerted her senses. The arcane earring shaped like a shark. Her favorite animal. The magic nature of the earrings. One message only could be transverses between the two. "Be steadfast my love," her husbands voice said. "Their on the way, stay comfortable" he confided. Now a smile on her face a smile, yet a tear at the same time. "Thank the cosmos's"!  
Across the land in the Prairies of Dragonsweed. The squad of dragonborn moved. They would find Talon. Led by the Brown scaled dragonbourn Kitash. He must find his brother. Born from the same clutch. His falchion sharp and ready, just like the other blades. The dragonbourn general brought. 100 dragonbourn. Ready to fight and die Delgottas finest were under his command. He would find Talon.  
Using dragonspawn, all were collared. Much like a reptilian bloodhounds, they were ready to hunt. Looking muck like giant lizards with vertical plates along the spine they called out. Sharp teeth like a gators and a spike tail they could be ferocious. Only dragonbourn could tame them." Find him" Kitash told the beasts. The dog like lizard tracked. Calling out when their nose, hit a scent. So the 101 followed threw the waist tall grass.   
2 miles later they found themselves at the shallow river gorge. Shock hit them as the cleared the grass to see the white overturned carriage. All around human soldiers. Their bodies lay scattered. "Humes" said the master sergeant. Kitash stared at the boloxy banner, flapping in the wind. He recognized the symbol of his ally state.. The banner of the four deity's. Zuess , his son Thor, Odin , and Vehelm. “Boloxy” whispered kitash   
Minutes later Dragonbourn scattered the battle grid. Searching each body for clues and other items. "Ones alive" shouted, blue scaled Bare. "Call the potion master" yelled Kitash." Yes, yes" called the dragonbourn warlock. His pack filled with viles , his dark yellow hand .   
Kitash inspected the humes wound. Carnige came to. Kitash spoke "Hume". "you hume this your carriage"? Yes Carnige Roll slowly answered. "Ambush" said the royal guard member. "I see" said Kitash and asked "Name"? "Caringe Roll of the Boloxy kingdom"." The queens royal guard" the human answered.  
The dragonbourn warlocks name was Shasta Hemp. "I apologize I'm a low level warlock i cannot cure, but my potions can Drink this, while i set your leg's" . Carnige asked "what is it"?" I call it moon water" The warlock laughed. Roll downed the vial of green liquid. "Tate like horse spit" Carnige said while the warlock snapping the first leg in place. His knee went into place with a pop. Carnige took another sip, and gasped again. “I know Taste like harbringer feet" commented Hemp. Roll gagged out. The vial half empty, He knew not if he had the constitution to keep it down." Keep drinking" the warlock commanded. The second leg popped back into place, with a tinge of pain. The warlock bandage a laceration at the hip.  
Downing the last of moon drink Carnige gasped. The broken bone shrapnel slowly mended together, Though there was still pain. "That cut on your ribs, is going to need stiches," Shasta lectured. Grabbing the thread and sewing needle The team medic prepared. "Take this", Shasta tossed him another vile. The wounded veteran asked "What is it"?" Crushed peyote, mixed with tea". Carnige took it. The peyote had a bland taste but his head never felt better.  
"The other cuts and bruises will heal by drinking this potion" said Hemp. Carnige drank another sip. "The next potion, is for your vitality". The horrible taste, made his mouth pucker. he asked What is it ? "Pickled liver, Rum, and ground antlers" said Shasta. Then contineud "to stop internal bleeding".  
Carinage could feel the potions working he already felt better. A purple bruise on his chest, tingled as the purple turned, to tan skin. He drank another potion. "To fortify you" commented Shasta. "One last potion" the warlock commanded. Carnige drank took a deep breath. It was hard to keep in his mouth a bitter taste." Gasping Roll asked “what in hades is this”? Shasta answered "Tequila".

Chapter7

Talon had a dusty cloak covering his scaley head. He grinned when he saw the dead orc, next to empty cells. A loud boom turned his attention. "You orcs are going to pay" a slave yelled. The red scaled dragonbourn started to run towards the sound. The uproar of waking orcs followed. Half the corridor was a flame. He saw most of the slaves in combat. unarmed, portion of slaves threw rocks and tried grappling. Two humes tackled an orc. The blonde haired slave grabbed it's arms and the red haired slave grabbed his boot knife and made the kill. Others raided huts grabbing any thing that could be used as a weapon   
The heavy set red head Wagner Redcliff, moved towards the next orc. Now with heavy war maul, he swung, hit the side of an orc face. Teeth flew in every direction. It fell to the ground and Redcliff hit it over the back of the skull. It let out a dying grown.  
Talon entered the fray. He called out in dragonic "destroy"! An orc came out with a silver gladius. Talon barely side stepped and swung. The orcs head went back while the spine snapped. A slave called "dragonbourn quickly, our queen is in jeopardy". "Some one's already freeing her" he said back. The number of orcs dwindling he commanded "Get to the dam dam"! "You heard him" called Vooda. The orcs in this sector quickly wearing thin. "I know the way" called a female slave. Blood stained the thin brown haired slave girl.  
Wagner ran as did the others, running and hacking any thing in the way. It took little time to find a corridor. One of the slaves threw a torch, on a bundle of hay. Smoke billowed threw the slumps.  
A span later they saw the stream. Ankle deep at first. They ran further out. Now it was knee deep, as they saw another cavern. Like a half circle in the water. "This way called" Talon. They moved towards the cavern. The water became waist deep. The eladrin Tad starbright noticed the moss in the water. Moss and brown water...  
Chicago sat in clean water. The tub round and filled with curvy naked tiefling women. Their curved horns shinned and oiled. He watched as two kissed and giggled. The others passed a pipe. "That Tessa will be ours" said Veionca. "And the boy child shall release Bloodkin", Diablo laughed. " the kingdom of Boloxy will be ours" said his third wife.  
A fat bellied orc entered the bathing chambers hollering your "highness your highness," Chicago jumped in surprise.".  
Diablo cursed “What”? "The slaves have escaped They have a mage, and a dragonbourn" the corpal weezed. chicago screamed” What”? The orc gaurd repeated the message. "Move Tessa to the hellbrook, and post guards," Diablo commanded. "Wake the Murazts tell them kill the slaves." The oracle yelled his second command. "Make them go to the dam , and release the Maruets". The corporal cut off his words "sir that's 2 miles we've not the time". "Just do it" retorted Chicago. "Excuse me wives oracles got to stomp ass" he said getting out of the tub.  
The dam 20 feet deep , and half a span wide. The ragging current, known to take a life or too if used in ignorance. Not to mention the sleeping Murats. The tallest standing at 15 foot, the shortest 9 foot, , they were easily angered, they guarded with giant swords and spears. 6 foot blades and 8 foot spears. It was no lite feat.   
Minutes later Queen Tessa, laid on the mattress. Made of goose feathers she thought. The door opening turned her attention. The one eared orc spoke "Wake up, time for a walk". She asked "what"? "Wake up" the orc commanded . She lay their in protest, as the orc walked forwards. it bent down to pick her up. With stealth and quickness she grabbed the dirk from his boot, and slammed the blade threw his knee. "Ahhhhhh" it cried .After the stab she low blowed the orc. It grunted as it dropped to a knee.  
Pregnant and scared, she tried to run. More like a fast waddle. She must find away out. Down the corridor she moved. To a crossway of halls. The beefy Nostrudoms rounded the corner and she almost screamed.  
Stunned queen Lackland asked "Nostrudums Walker when did you get here"?. "A little while ago" he answered. "Thank the stars and heavens" she whispered . “ If all go's correctly We have away out" said the mage. Tessa asked "we"?  
Chapter8  
The pain had subsided too a small ache. Carnige held his great sword, in front of him. Ready for any thing that cut his course. He would cut the course down. Kitash called "halt"! The dragonspawn are tiring out said a green scaled dragonbourn. "Break out the herb" ordered the high ranking warlord. Scaley hands reached into their large satchels. The pipes already loaded. "We rest" said their leader. "Hume you take first watch" the dragonbourn ordered.  
"We've marched in entire week" spoke the green scaled solider. He took a hit, as did the others. Carnige felt a numbness in his head. After the first bowl another. Roll watched as the encampment, slowly winded down. Next came supper. They all ate dried meat. The taste of the dehydrated meat was better tasting then he thought it would be. After supper another bowl. As the yellow moon rouse they began to lay out in their sleeping bags. .   
Using their packs for pillows, the bourns began to sleep. Not a half hour, and they were all asleep. 4 hours later He smoked another bowl. A whisper in his ear tingled his ear drum "resting here is dangerous".. "Even for dragonbourn" the whisper laughed. Carnige turned to see 3 death knights. The skeleton like creatures, looked like human bones. Wearing the armor they died in. They began to incircle. The first with a bloody morning star, the second with a silver bastard sword, and the last with a spear. The sharp point made of a huge diamond. Only one thing on their minds killing.  
"Kitash!!!" he called. Again he yelled "Dragonbourn wake up". Yet they slumbered. "Easy kill" the whisper laughed. Slowly they circled the camp. He tried to kick one awake, but to no avail. No alternative he reached over his shoulder and grabbed his great sword. A ribbon attached to the giant sword reminded him why he fought.. A gift from a lost lover, he prepaired.  
Pushing forward Roll went into the dragon fang attack, slashing at a knee then a chest, at the bastard sword carrying knight. Ithe knight cursed as it seared bone. A spear thrusted forward. Carnige barely moved out of its way. He slashed, at the Morningstar carrier. the ball of the Morningstar, slammed into his chest. Knocking Roll back, Carnige took a heavy breath. Still he slashed back.   
A dragonspawn woke with a growl. It howled. Yet none of the dragonbourn woke. The bastard sword came at him. He blocked . The dog like lizard took an attack of it's own leaping at the spear carrring death knight. The lizard managed to knock it over . On instinct it went for the neck. Carnige slashed at the chest of the second knight. Kitash woke grabbing his falchion. "I'm coming hume" he growled. The third managed to rise to it's feet. It thrust at the spawn, shallowly stabbing at hind leg. Kitash took one the third, "slashing downwards", breaking it's armor. Dam the whisper cursed. Carnige sword parried with the bastard sword. One slash blocked. Second slash blocked. The third took the deathknights head. He turned to the spear carrier. Now the dragonspawn attacked at the knee once again knocking it over. Carnige slashed down taking it's head. The lizard chewed on the bone. Kitash went threw the dance of steel attack weaving a figure 8 while stabbing three times. Carnige took a running slash hitting it at the hip and slashing it in half.. Kitash jumped and took it's head. "You fight well for a hume" Kitash chuckled...  
It was dawn, and they had ridden all night. The good captain called "Lets stop at the stream". "Aye" said Montague. They rode quickly. The night was gone .it was a free run, and they came to the ankle deep stream soon after. Thirsty horses drank while they passed a bowl. Across the stream, an apple orchard. Laura asked Shall we feed the horses a little,?. Dodger mumbled "wouldn't hurt". Riding to the trees, they deassed their saddles. Hansel climbed the first tree. Quickly he made it half way up Grabbed an apple, and dropped it . He did the next 6 apples, when suddenly he heard a voice. "You are not welcome hear Hume". He looked up and saw 4 devil looking Cambions. 

Referred to devils the creatures of the underworld had red skin, and wings. Horns at the top of their heads, and evil tempers. They hated any thing but Cambions and other lifeless. The leader had a wing span of 7 feet, a wing. All male and all armed with Long swords. Hansel called out "Cambions !"   
Shock ran threw all. The cambion leader hissed "You have crossed into our territory, what do you have to give for such trespass's"? Montague jumped off his horse' s wielding the frost blade. "Back to hades with you Demons" Montague yelled.  
The paragons blade turned icy blue in the light. His Comrade Remy slid off his horse as well. He incanted blur. A shadow encompassed Leabues body, as well Hansel. Brimes Got off his steed as well.   
Laura Rain stayed on her horse. All Rains spiritual power went into Blessing Montague, and the others. As faith seeped into her parties spirts they felt invigorated A step quicker, a stronger blow. Dodger charged on his horse. His ax waving.  
First strike of the battle went to the fourth Devil. Ramming Doggs off his horse. The lifeless landed on top and pushed it's self up . Cursing the demon treid manuver his sword, when a blast of ice smacked his chest knocking it over. Dodger looked up to Montague smiling at him. .  
Becca held on to her short sword. The female elve attacked the third, slashing at it's wing. It slashed back. Two blades crossed. Hansel charged faking a slash sideways then stabbing directly with his dagger. Becca took a wound. A lite stab on her left side.  
The third Cambion turned to face Hansel . Its right eye glowed red, an astral beam of solar blasted form the eye. The blast engulfed Hansel. Cursing at the burn Hansel tried the positioning strike. By false stumbling three steps and pushing backwards on the fourth. The cambion stumbled back knocking into devil number two. "Death to you, pit fiend" yelled Hansel. His dagger stabbed deep threw Cambion intestine.  
Brimes made a massive yell as his opponent sliced down the center of the first shoulder. His wound deep. Though bloodied Captain Brimes returned with a slash of it's own . The blade cutting threw air he went into whirlwind attack feat . His body spinning full circle he slashed widely. Brimes opponent slashed once across the biceps, again on the shoulder and the last at a knee. The captain went down with a curse. Brimes struggled to get up .The devil went for the kill railing the long blade over his head. Just before the devil could take the kill a fireball struck dead center. A look of surprise came across the cambions face. It stopped dead in its tracks as Remy fireball spell hit twice. Knocking back the devil, Remy then turned to winters wrath. Chunks of ice flew again.   
Becca blocked high as Dodger's war axe took a camobion head. Montague grunted while dealing a massive cleave attack. Splicing threw the devils cranium . One turned to run and Hansel tackled it down. Wasting no time the rogue climbed on top, of it's back, and repeatedly stabbed. Now stood the last, struggling to it's knee. Brimes boot stood on the laid blade. Laura put her boots to it's back, and pushed it back in the earth. Montague firmly said your "going to talk"!  
Montague incanted seal of binding. The area surrounding the cambion glowed. A triangle glowed trapping the lifeless. "You will answer my questions devil" Montague ordered. "Never" called the beast. .   
All magic users knew that holy hurt the undead and shadowspawn. Laura incanted, Holy burn. Rays of golden light singed it's skin. The red devil cringed in pain. Doggs asked "Why are you so far south from your territory"? The camabion said nothing. Laura, began to incant. The undead literally cringed. Montague demanded "How many?".  
"The pain slowly soaked into is system. A heavy sting, it gritted sharp fang like teeth. "Arrh" it screamed "50,000" it screamed. "Pray to Vehelm all you want, the children of the underworld will carve are piece for ourselfs". Laura words were cut off as it cringed "You can do nothing about it". Hansel grabbed one the fallen apples." Give us more demon" ordered Montague. "We strike many kingdoms soon". The cambion grinned . the lifeless continued "The kingdom of Boloxy and Those scaley drangonbourn to the west will fall" . Montague, listened intently, as the demon gloated "Smashed by an army of undead and devils". "Bastard"! screamed Montague. Using all his strength hefted the frost sword towards the devil. Montague growled, "It's about to get cold demon". The blade glowed ice blue and blasted the devil completely over and covered in ice. Unable to move the beast watched Dodger run with his war ax , and smashed it over the camobion skull. 

Chapter9  
In the kingdom of Delgotta the dragonbourn king Sebaston stood in the center of the square. His scale purple with red across his chest. Standing at 6'6, he had grim news.  
He missed his sons Talon and Kitash. A messenger Hawk had brought word of army of undead moving their way to Delgotta. His blue handled schimatar resting in his hands. He told the 7,000 troops "Today we have a ordeal". He gained the dragonbourns attenton. "Thousands of undead threaten our future, are freedom as well". "Numbers we can not take alone" the king informed them. "I have sent a messenger to the kingdom of Boloxy". "Theirs not enough, time my lord shouted a blue and orange spotted dragonbourn. The king cut off The nobles words. "Some of us will fall back and stay". The king voiced roughly "Some one must Hold them off while the civilian's get away". "I asks for volunteers".  
Quiet but only for a moment. The first volunteer Scruff gave oath. His green scales, rock hard. After his oath the second volunter called out. First squad captain called out "Sebaston my king we will stay". Seventh squad gave their volunteer as did the knights of the square. Others began to volunteer, and soon they had 1700. 1,700 To hold off such an army was truly suicide. Yet they stood ready. Alpa a brown scaled dragonbourn had Volunteered, even with a chill down his tail...  
Queen Vivian smiled over the battle maps. Her allegiance to Mordin working well. She drank a sip of wine, and smiled . She was considered a beautiful women. Large bust and slim hips, she was quite attractive. Beautiful and cruel. A hand pushed back her black hair . The balding General Wick Vonguard, knelt. "My majesty i have sent the first 25,000 to attack Delgotta". "Good" she retorted. She continued on "In four days send another thousand". "Aye" said Vonguard.

Chapter10  
Chicago Marched threw the corridor. A red staff in his hands The skull of a tiefling carved into the top of the staff. He could see the bright red flames a head of him, and thought no problem. The amount of dead orcs had shocked him. Both orc and slave bodies lay in pools of blood . 300 more orcs stood in front of the inferno, completely blocked. "Stand back" he called, before enchanting the spell for , icy rays. Shards of ice fired from his fingers. Hitting directly at the base of the inferno. A sizzling sound produced, as ice melted. He fired another volley of ice. Two more volleys, and all that were left were small flames. "Lets go" he yelled, to his henchmen.   
Chicago at point the orcs followed behind in ranks of two. Wearing heavy but worn armor, they traveled. Diablo would personally make sure the queen stayed put...  
Nosterdums led the Tessa threw the tunnels . An orc ahead of them with an war ax called "stop slaves "." I think not" replied Nosterdums. The orc ran at them. Quick and fierce, it charged. Walker watched the orc barrel at him. Just feet away he incanted color spray. A rainbow of colors flew from all ten finger tips. Each ray had an effect . Some burned, leaving sears and blisters. Some caused frostbite some made them sick. Now a step slower the orc swung it's ax at the high mage. Nosterdums ducked, and incanted fireball.   
The orc now ablaze , Walker kicked at the orcs abdomen, doubling the monster over. Queen Lackland noticed the hall . Statues of elves and dwarfs lined the hall. Sculpted to real size statues. She asked "Are we"?" Are we in the halls of Trudent". Nosterdums answered "yes my majesty" .  
She knew the halls of Trudent, were the resting place of great hero's. It was said that only a Demi could awake them. Once awakened they would fight till either they died again, or until the enemy was completely destroyed.   
The high mage hurried moved the queen. They found themselves in an open cavern. We must head west said Nosterdums. The light dim he called for fire sphere to guide them. A flash of light ignited in front of him. A ball of fire hovered around the mage and queen Tessa.   
Tessa first saw the skeleton bones. Human bones. Elve bones as well."Be calm" girl said the mage...  
Talon and Vooda saw the dam first. Then saw the Maruts. Standing between 6'5 and 9'2 The y were intimidating. They appeared to he humanoid statues. The top of their heads flat they appeared to be made of concrete. The 15 Maruts stood ready. They had one mission. Stop any thing from passing. Anything without the oracles orders at least. The look the center Marut stopped all the slaves in their tracks. "Dam" Wagner cursed.   
Vooda questioned" What are we going to do"? They had not the equipment to take on such a feat. The murats held various swords , and ax's. "The top of the dam lure em up there implied Wagner. Vooda cut in "Then what?" " Then the rest of us run" Talon answered. Wagner argued "we cant do that". A skinny slave named Nelson asked "What about the queen?." Dam" cursed Vooda. "She is with the mage" Talon grumbled.   
An idea formed in wagners head. "Fall back"! he yelled. Talon asked "Then what"?" Hide" Wagner Redcliff instructed. Hearing commotion made the Maruts were move quickly." Run"! Vooda shouted "run"...  
Their were now 500 orcs . The west sleeping quarters had been obliterated. Chicago shouted "By my word their will be none alive except the queen". Out of the tunnel he saw Noseterdums. "You mage will perish" chicago threatened.   
Nosterdums stopped in shock. If ever an opportunity he thought. Of course the mass of orcs behind the oracle made him realize their was no wining this fight. Their was only 1 recourse a challenge mage against Mage. At least the girl could escape he thought to himself. "Go Tessa,"! Walker commanded .   
The queen stood in disbelief. Nosterdums yelled "Go and never look back". Using the toe of his shoe, drew a line. The first rank of orcs pushed forwards , then halted as the oracle commanded. "If the frog do say jump" the oracle chuckled. Tessa took off running threw threw the cave tunnel.  
Chicago incantments began for shock spear, just as nosterdums incanted shield. The spear of bright blue lightning struck the misty green shield. A tinge of pain still shocked Nosterdums. He side stepped and quickly incanted spun web. The sticky spiders web formed around the cave tunnel, just as Tessa made it past a cavern opening."Ignoramus", called Chicago . Daiblo laughed "That will only slow us." Chicago incanted prismatic burst. A globe of white light fired blasting rays of solar into the high mage's side. Another blast hit Nosterdumsin the left shoulder. Dexterity on his side Walker dodged the third and fourth blast. The high mage called jump and sprang forward Landing 15 feet away. Chicago stood ready, as Nosterdums leapt again. Leaping another 10 foot, the mages were just feet away. Chicago incanted "burning hands" and grabbed Nosterdums face. The high mage yelled in pain as his face blistered and seared. His left fist clenched Nosterdums threw a sloppy punch. Hard enough to nudge his opponent back. Walker swung again. The high mage landed another punch and incanted bigsby icy grasp. A hand of ice formed in mid air. Quickly it grabbed the oracle who incanted combust. The cold icy hand holding him exploded.  
Nosterdums realized he was losing magic energy, his time was all most done. The high mage realized it was time hand to hand combat. He grabbed for chicagos staff and they tussled for control. In the torch lit tunnels Talon saw the battle as did Wagner. Tessa waddle forwards." Your heinous" Wagner said as he knelt . Tessa signaled him up. Vooda stopped "my queen we've murats ahead orcs behind us". The queen spoke "Murats are stupid , Take six and lead them across the dam "the queen instructed . "Tell them once across the other side keep moving till you see daylight" She continued on. Tessa knew eventauly the caves wuld get smaller, but eventuly lead the cavers outs side Dragonsweed. Looking the slaves and Talon eyes she commanded "The rest of us stay back till they give chase,once they move across run for it".  
Chicago incanted chain lightning on the laying Nosterdemus. Yellow volts struck the mage. Nosterdums cried in pain. "Up mage up" Chicago commanded. Nosterdums cussed, as Chicago pulled him up to his knees, and gloated, "You are well knowledge in magic mage, but i am an oracle". The oracle incanted as nosterdums treid to get to his feet. Stone touch was the spell. Placing a hand on Walkers chest Chicagos finished his oppent. Nosterdums shoes and feet turned to stone. He cursed as the stone transverse moved up his legs to his waist. "Bastard" yelled Nosterdums. The spell traveling up his abdomen across his chest and over his neck and skull. Turned into a granite statue, he would be trapped in stone till freed.   
There the statue stood a stone tear in his eyes chicago laughed. "Now for that web".


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter11  
The campfire burned, and the pipe passed. Beef cooked on a spicket. It had been a long ride the whole day. They hadn't stopped since the cambiom attack. They'd finaly made it to badger river. Brimes coughed "If we had the Key of Ashanna, we could cross 200 span,in 1 day". "it's the only way" Dodger commented"." We can not let the boy child fall into the wrong hands" Rain interupted. Hansel asked "How do you know he's a boy"?. "Delving" she answered "a prayer only known by me". Becca answered "Brimes is wright"." "Vivians army are pushing" Remy added.   
The beef sizzled for another twenty minutes. They smoked another bowl. Putting the hot pickets on the grass, to cool. Minutes later, they began to ingest. Montague stayed silent. Even after supper.  
Laura took the last hit. "Lets go" she ordered. "Lets walk the horses threw the river" Hansel spoke. "That was kinda the plan" Imposed Laura. "Head North" commanded Montague. "Too the caverns" ordered Remy.  
Into the rivers the horse's wandered. Knee deep they took a slow pace. A half span, passed without word or consequence . Into the shallows the horse's maneuver. Still Nothing uneventful . They traveled on another good span. The steeds were well used in river tactics. They cut quite a good run in water inches deep. Trees growing near the water were sparse. Most trees used for housing. Yet there were some foliage. In that foliage A Tiefling watched in the distance.   
The call to be a paladin and his good nature made Odin pleased . A gift for the youth was given. A special ability.  
A dagger on his ankle, the robe wearing telfling followed . He would learn the secrets of this party. He would prove himself most wise. Wise and effective.  
"Were being followed" Becca whispered. "I see em" Brimes whispered back. Montagogue lowly spoke "Telfling youth" . "Just keep riding, where were going he wont follow long" Montague continued, and began his sermon. "Their is truth to what you say". Hansel listened to Montague say" It would make finding are prize easier". Laura agreed when he preached "If we ae too do this, we must see that it is hidden, somewhere else when we are done". " Montague explained "They are placed there for reasons"! Laura began to preach. "Each piece holds a prison for the Demi gods". "An alliance of Bloodkin troops". Hansel took a breath when heard the name. Montague continued "thee Bloodkin the deity of hate". "Rampshire the deity of famine". "And Treason the name says it all".  
They had all known about Treason. Born against the will of two forgotten nation. The prince Lion heart, met the Demi god Asmarlda. They were quit taken with each other. The betrayal to his nation Rebbeca. Rebeccas king, gave away his head. Asmarlda not impressed, and already with child, she rained wraith with fire and sword. Waged war, to the point that's she turned cruel. Thor stopped her in her tracks her last free days. Her son Treason heightened ability had Helped his grudge with Zuess. So now they sat in their own prisons.  
Dodger signaled the halt . A turned over carriage. Brimes Noticed the bloodied bodies, and their insignia. All with the same on his chest armor. He recognized his comrade's. "This is the queens carriage" spoke Brimes. Laura halted her horse. The water ankle deep to the horse's. "They should be farther" she questioned . That falcon flew fast as an arrow" commented Hansel. Becca jumped off the back of the steed. Leaving Lebeau still on. "Human foot prints, orc foot prints and this third type of steps I cannot tell" she began.   
The ranger Becca searched the old encampment. Saying "These three toed things, built camp fires, bedded down grass maybe 100, sleeping spots"." Death knights, givin the final deaths" Remy commented. Montague spoke, "the orcs must have a encampment in the caves". A plan formed in Montague mind. Lure them away from the key. He knew the mortals who use the Ashanna pieces, soon fell to god like problems.   
Laura thought Dam so close to the key. Vehelm would certainly love that piece for her artifacts. The mind set God, country, and family had brought her good fortune so far. Maybe a quest for after she thought.  
A follower of Zuess, Brimes wanted that piece for his deity. Only Zuess could handle such powerful artifacts. He could argue his point to Montague. Yet his loyalty to the king made him realize later may be the better time. King Les Lackland was a wonderful king. Servers of four different deities' had giving their loyalty. His majesty had picked him to be a solider first from his age group. Now he felt the key could wait. He mouthed out "maybe i agree with Montague"." We search for the key later"  
Dodger spoke, "who sent the falcon why would they lie yet warn us of the atrocity"? "Dam" Remy cursed. Remy continued "The key is farther then the queen, pity I would have liked to study it's arcane nature...   
Kitash and his crew entered the caves in the dawn. Now a span in the smell of smoke frazzled theirs noses. They had followed another span to find 100 dead orcs. The dragonspawn howled and growled. "They have Talon's scent my lord kitash" said the green and blacked scaled dragonbourn." He must have helped" said a brown scaled dragonbourn. "Hume can you keep up with us at a dead run". Carniage answered "i will if i can". Kitash spoke "You must". I will "Carnige promised.   
Kitash pointed his falchion towards the east "release the spawn". The spawn handler released the leashes. "Follow" he commanded...  
Chicago watched the orcs cutting the webbing. Grey strands sticking to weapons and armor. He cursed, fire had no effect , nor did wind. "Sire They are getting away", said the corporal orc with the scarred chest. Chicago incanted burning hands. He grabbed the orc by the face and held. The orc tried to get away. It's face glowed red as steam and smoke burned off it's skin. He held on to the screaming orc." Dammit" the oracle screamed as he released the orc "We've broken threw" said the general orc. "Get her"! Chicago commanded  
Tessa watched the slaves gather around her. "We need six Lure them across the dam" Tessa stated. Holding back 20 feet of water the dam was just as tall as deep. The dam half a span wide. The stone pass on top wide enough for five men across. Jenking volunteered first. As did five others. As of the fortune of late an orc arrow flew into the side of Wagners neck. Down went Redcliff. Talon quickly turned around. He saw that the orcs were on their tails.   
No plan of any kind. The good queen Tessa ordered "run"!!! Talon dropped his weapon and spoke" were out here"! The red scaled dragonbourn cradled the queen in his good arm. Told her too "hang on". The slaves quickly ran, yet Talon stayed back. Only for just a second. The middle of the herd being the most opportune placement.   
2 second later the dragoonbourn ran for it. Ahead the center maurts swung a mighty sword across the back of a slave, Cleaving into the humes chest. Talon ran on. An orc grabbed a blonde haired slave by the pony tail and stabbed threw the back of her chest. The murats swung their weapons making easy kills. Vooda saw the lever, at the top of the dam. His new misson pull the flow lever. It was the queens only chance. He darted up the angled side. Ducking at a murat swing , then jumping over a leg strike. He rushed up the side ramp.  
Talon barely missed a stab to the side by a short murat. He was close. An arrow flew into his shoulder. "Arr" he cursed, yet kept moving. Redfeild back up and now inch's behind the dragonbourn swung his maul into a murat, wrist as he ran.  
2 murats charged after Vooda. The running slave he saw the queen over the drift. 2 other slaves followed behind. the largest Murat charged behind them. He kept moving. The orcs behind moved quickly.  
Vooda saw the flow lever, he was close. behind him a slave was cut down the center of her head. He knew to do this he would surely drown. He knew it would only slow Chicago down. He knew these things, yet when his hands pulled the lever left he felt no fear.  
The lock on the giant bay doors twisted free. The weight of the water did the rest. 20 foot bay doors slammed open . Water spewed with such force. Chicago incanted air bubble. A bubble of air surrounded him, as the wave hit with tidal wave force. He cursed as his air bubble formed.   
Talon never looked back. Cutting right at a cross tunnel , the water rushed behind him. luckily , the path chosen was at an incline . Running uphill, he noticed the queens grasps around his neck. A strong female, he noted. Tail streched back, he could feel the water on his heels. The incline steep he ran for escape.  
the water drained threw the complex cave system, the last of the orcs got to their feet. Most lay drowned. Wagner tried to gather to his knees. The sword came down across his throat and across. Death came quick for Wagner and the other survivors.  
Chicago found his self back at Nosterdums statue. As did 100 orcs. Most still breathing he called to them "find them chase him out to the Archers corner". An orc colonel stood at attention, as Chicago finished "there i will deal will them".  
His spiritual energy running low he incanted one last spell, Dimeson door. Tracing in the air a square door the inside of the out line turned purple.

Chapter 12

Up to his hips in water Kitash stood ready. The cave clearing now deeply submerged . They stood on a higher level of the cave. "No way out but the other side of the caves" said Hemp. "What ever was in here, it put up a hell of a fight" said Dracco the purple spotted dragonbourn.   
They traveled another span when the caves came to a cross path. The pool water slowly receding . The dragonspawn swam using their tales to propel them. "They've lost his scent my lord" Spike told . "Split up left and right" commanded Kitash. "i will go straight...

Dodger saw the wave forming, and called "shit"!! The water rushed up to the horse's hips. Like an ocean wave it rocked the horse's sideways. " Dam it" Montague yelled, as did Becca, and Laura. Hansel cursed out" Bastard" as his breeches were now soaked.  
Instantly they all knew the water came from the dam in the slumps. They would have to take long way. A smile on Brimes face he quoted "and such is fate". "Now it is our only way" said Remy. "You are wright" cursed Montague...  
Talon ran hard. he ran upward to an upper tunnel. His red chest heaved, and his breath strained,. Tessa resting in his cradle arm. She said not a word. Her face stern she showed no sign of discomfort. Talon heard the call "Dragonbourn, Dragonbourn this way." Talons head turned. His reptile like eyes focused on Waldo Hassenger. The good Waldo stood 4'6. A Dwarf he was known as a very kind hearted dwarf. Beside the exception of battle, he was a good soul. A good soul with an objective. Talon stopped, and asked" can you help me "? " Sure can" laughed Waldo Follow me he continued.   
Up the tunnel he ran to a circled area. Quickly the dwarf moved an embedded rock from the Colom . '  
A loud churn sounded the pillar moved sideways. Underneath it what appeared to be bed of dirt and fresh leaves. The dwarf put his hand in the center of the flattened leaves. Off the canvas netting went.. A pit appeared leading underneath the rocky wall. A smile on Hassingers face, he ordered "Now remember mind your manners when you see the Eldrin". Tessa cried "put me down". A breeze in the air whispered to Hassinger."The forteller has summoned you" whispered Hassinger. Tessa looked questing. The dwarf laughed "we will find you a way.  
Quickly the 3 climbed into the shallow pit. Several feet below a black stone wall. Waldo grabbed yet another stone form the center piece, on the wall. Quickly the dwarf turned the stone. The wall in front of them began to glow brilliant gold, and green. Follow me said the dwarf. Taking a step his body went threw the solid stone. Follow me Waldo called.   
Into the Labyrinth hey crossed. Talon and Tessa first saw the giant sentinel on the other side. The grey rock behemoth, gave Waldo a salute. "Their with me" the dwarf told the giant behemoth. "Hi" tessa grinned. In the labyrinth they saw A mirror imbedded in the wall. Tessa asked "is that the Ashanna mirror"? Waldo gave no answer. laughing instead he muttered, " Mirror mirror on the wall takes us to the ball".  
the Mirror glowed green, then blue ,Step threw he invited again. Tessa passed threw into the fey wood. Large redwoods, and oak trees. A dirt path led way into a deep forest.  
The words welcome whispered in her ear...

Bodycount came threw the other end of the cave, when he felt a tingle on the lobe of his ear. He stopped. Threw his physic ability he heard his master. "The queen has escaped, into the feywood, meet her at the other end". "I will send mages" Chicago voice ringed in his ears.  
Grabbing his lower ear he asked "how many"?. "Just her and a dragonbourn" his master whispered. Bodycount listened to the oracles commands "Lead them to the key, I will be on the other side". Splendid thought Bodycount...  
Scruff held his bastard sword ready. 400 dragonbourn by his side. Ready to charge threw the gate 400 hundred on the wall. A path of steps leading on two corners. With 500 ready to pouce he waited. In the distance a wild cat did howl. A raw shriek sounded . Marching steps , the glow of torches, pressed forward. Scruff questioned "How many ? A lot said red scaled Grumple.

Chapter13  
King Les smoked a bowl, while the messenger from the west sector recited, "a falcon arrived today sire"." The message say Vivian is leading an army of undead, as well as her mercenaries said the balding bird handler". The king choked on a hit. Lackland Coughing twice, and blowing out smoke, The king instructed " Go on". The bald messenger continued on "their cutting a path threw Delgotta" . The falcon handler continued on "Their is a request from the dragonbourns king, meet at dwells canyon". Lackland retourted " I do believe we shall". He wished he'd have Montague, by his side. Or Brimes he thought. "Corporal my armor, and scimitar" the king ordered as he pointed to the armor in the corner. The young skinny solider quickly grabbed the weapons and armor. "Have them polished and sharpened" the king instructed. "Aye" said the corporal. The king made his commands" Sergeant tell my warlords to assemble the troops, "Tell them i want them in my war room by supper".  
The buff sergeant, and the skinner Corporal called "aye sire". A hussle in their steps both troops ran out of the room. Lackland turned to the short messenger. His words cut off by movement. Out the shadow came the drow. Her dagger sharp she stuck him in the jugular. "Now to finish the deal, the short and blue Tabitha laughed The drow assassin smiled as the kings slumped back against the white palace walls.. Before the stunned king ,could try to shout, the blade slashed across. The fat messenger looked at Tabitha. "Well played" he smiled. "Thank you luv" Tabitha retourted . Now to receive our pay" Tunk said with a smile.  
Waldo led her threw a leaved path. She could see deer playing in the forest. "No fear in here" the voice said. "All in the feywood are protected". "Thank you" Tessa replied. The wispers grew louder "Waldo Hassenger please lead them to the center square.  
Looking much like blonde elves the eladrin lined up along the path. "We salute you Talon" an aged Eladrin spoke. "We salute you as well your majesty" a blonde female Eladrin said with a grin .After a minute they entered the small village.   
She counted 23 small huts lined the center of the village. Large for huts She could she see them holding 10 or 11 eladrin. A slim Eldrin male called "way to serve Waldo". More salutes   
To the center of the village they walked. The silver haired male eldrin spoke, and Tessa realized it was him doing the whispering. The Eladrin spoke "I am the Shaman of the Feywood". "I am Tai Arrount "he gave his name. Tessa was about to ask which Feywood they were in? Tai cut her words off. "First the dragonbourn" Arrount whispered. The shaman walked to the standing Talon. Quickly and with soft hands grabbed his nub and, began to incant regenerate.  
Quickly the scales from the wrist stretched. Forming into new scales and bone Talon stood shocked. A tear formed in talon yellow eye. Not from pain, but of relief. Raising his new found hand. He spread out his 3 fingers, and wiggled them. Talon still stood amazed at his new hand. "Waldo show Talon to the bathing quarters" ordered Tai. " At once" smiled Hassinger.   
He turned to the Queen, "The spirts wish to speak" . Placing one hand on her wrist he told her sit, and they both lowered. They sat cross-legged. A cool breeze blew, as he closed his eyes. "The demis watch, their prisons all most open". Tessa gave him her full attention. "The child is at risk, Their is no safe place on the continent. " Tell montague our wishes"." Tell him your king struggles for life as we speak". Tessa jaw dropped. She wanted to ask how? Tai kept speaking. "Tell him your party will suffer a loss". "Tell him pull together and move as soon as the death occurs". The shaman continued "Tell Montague their is no safe place on this land, not for the child". She knew montague by his acts for the king. She asked "who will die"? "That i can not tell you" Tai related. The shaman prophesized "You will meet them near the second traveling mirror, it is the closest to the key", "Instruct them hide the Ashanna pieces, and be warned bodycount lurks the grounds"...

The paragon Chicago paced the small hut. His head aching, he wished for a suitable supper . The black cauldron burned they would find Queen Tessa. He walked to the brimstone vat. In the reflection the image of bodycount at dead run. One hip over a fallen tree, he quickly moved over it. "Find them Bodycount, find them" Chicago whispered knowing the psychic Bodycount would hear. He would release Bloodkin. Then he would have the world to share, and Chicago had no plans for sharing.   
The image changed. He looked and gasped. Montague Rassmusom he recognized. As did he Brimes. "So the king has sent a party of his best warriors" The oracle laughed. "Sounds like a fairy tail to me" Chicago chuckled. He noticed by Remys robes that he was a mage. They had too many magic users. He knew of a warlock who could help.   
The thought of that crazy wench made Daiblo nervous. She too could be a hand full. Their was no other way about it, he must summon Hagitha. The oracle incanted and poured pig fat into the cauldron. The pork sizzled As he poured snake venom from a vile. He began to incant..  
Montague had been right the day before . The slumps to flooded, to enter, they hoped the queen had not been inside. The delving spell had told Laura she still breathed. The wind whispered she'd found freedom. Though it did not tell her in what direction. The act had left her magical energy depleted. So they rested, for half a night.   
A day later they found themselves at the cavern of Lelita. The Ashanna key inside, they all took a deep breath. Laura layed eyes on the lettering on the cavern entrance. "Written in dragonic", Remy commented. The mid level mage read aloud. "For those who seek glory", "For those who deserve glory", "In here Lays a treasure of the gods". "Such is fate" Brimes bolstered. "We know" Lauras words cut off his speech.

A flash of light made montague head turn . Montague turned left to see the Tiefling youth. Maxwell spoke "Sire sire", and dropped to a knee. Becca asked "What is your reason for following us"?   
The tiefling answered "I swear all allegiance to you, and your party". Remy asked the next question "why"? "I mean to be the highest Paladine in king Lacklands service" the youth bolstered. Dodger asked the third "that dagger lad , you ever use it"? "No" the tefling answered. Montague loudly commanded "You can not follow us any farther" . Maxwell argued "you cant stop me"! Dodger shook his fist , "listen hear boy"!  
Becca interrupted the conversation. "You want to be a paladine, why"? 15 year old teifling answered" Because I believe paldines are the most noble you could be" . Knightly weighed his answer. Maxwell went on " I believe king Lackland to a scholar, and hero all in one. Becca smiled said "I will take you under my wing, make you a squire". A big smile on the teenagers face.  
The slim ranger She continued "you are too walk our horses to the other side Culvers ridge". His smile quickly turned to frown as Becca firmly finished "Where we will meet". "But i want" the boy began to complain. She cut off his words again "you have an order squire". Then asked what is your name. He answered "Maxwell". "Maxwell it is your duty to move the horses to the other side". "I will" the boy reluctantly, answered.  
The seven left their saddles and, Laura dropped to her knees. She began a prayer along with Montague. First finding the gate Remy pulled his oak staff the compartment on his saddle. Becca Threw on a quiver over her back, pulling an arrow and nocking back. Dodger prepared his shoulder armor, then grabbed his ax. . Hansel readied his dagger. Brimes prepared his great sword. Montague stopped his prayer and produced his frost blade. The paragon knew this would be tough. Laura stood muttering in the name of Velhem. Grabbing her maul, entered, the gate.

Rain took the lead, incanting sphere of guiding light. A sphere of yellow light produced in her hand. The glow illuminated the cave tunnel. She knew the sphere of light would not dim until thrown. They traveled half a span when they came to a fork in the cave trail. A sign carved in stone wall. written in dragonic, Remy translated "Be it right, or be it left, 1 leads to riches 1 just a loop around, only a true tracker knows which is which" .  
Becca, whispered hush. A trained ranger she listened too the wind. A stunning ranger feat. The flow of air came from right. Her mind slipped into a trance the wind spoke right. "That way" she pointed as her mind came back to reality. Brimes asked "how"? "The wind has told" me Nighetly answered. Dodger was going to question when she answered "if not then well be back". "Aye" whispered Dodger.  
The path lead two uneventful spans, when the path led to a cave wall. A pool of water in front the wall. In the center of the wall an opening. The opened circle half filled with water.   
"Dam im going to get soaked" cursed Rain. "It's worth it" said Brimes. "Aye" spoke Remy. Laura took the first step into the pond. Followed by Hansel. Montague and Dodger walked side by side. Remy behind them and Becca at the rear. The water slowly got deeper. Up to Laura breast she went threw the cave tunnel. Hansel up to his chin, followed threw the murky water. The water stood abdomen high on the tall Dodger, and up to montague chest. Remy too felt water on his chin. The water up to Becca neck, she knew their would be swimming involved.  
Threw the tunnel, they moved. A half span. They came to a platinum gate. in the light it shinned 50 feet tall. The gate comprised of 2 door. 20 bars on each door sealed tight On the wall etched in dragonic. Remy translated "Your path leaves you under the abyss". "The lock could be picked but where is the key hole"?  
"I'll look" cheered Hansel as he dived under . "I shall check as well", grinned Laura . The water murky , a small globe glowed on the bottom. Laura ran her hand threw the sand, then went up for air. Hansel came back up air. Dodger and Brimmes incumbered by armor, could do nothing. Remy to dived under, as well as Montague .   
Hansel went under again a flash of silver caught his eye. He swam to it. Rubbing his hand on the sand, he found a chain running from the glowing orb. With all his strength he pulled. The chain came from the sand leading to a small hole in the rock. He smiled and went up for air. "Found it" he exclaimed "found it"! "I found something as well" exclaimed Montague. Becca asked "What is it"?" Montague told them "Looks like a metal box ".   
Becca went under. She too swept the sand. The box 25 feet long and 6 feet wide. Sealed by magic, Montague tried and could not lift it. He came up for air. "it's sealed by magic" he spoke. From his pouch Hansel produced the nail. Quickly dived under water and stuck the arcane nail into the key hole. The magic of the nail turned the lock.   
The magic Seal dissipated and the lid of the box flew off the top. They all went up for air . Dodger could see the heavy lever. 20 foot long amd made from the same platinum of the gate. Flexing his biceps Dodger laughed "Gonna need some help". "I'll help" grinned Brimes together they moved to the lever Each grabbing the bar. Muscles tightening the lever would not move. Montague too grabbed the bar. Counting to 3 they all pulled. The lever barely budged. Dodger heaved, Brimes grunted. Remy came to the aid pushing his shoulder into the lever. The lever began to rise from the depths. The loud click arose as the gates opened.   
The platinum gates opening revealing a giant cliff. A long rope dangled from the top to the shining water. Foot holes cut into the wall, lined the cliff. Engraved on the wall another dragonic Message. Remy once again translated "First you must climb to keep the dream alive". Montague spoke I"'ll go first, Dodger second Brimes and Becca next.   
Montague pulled him self up the rope. His drenched leather armor heavy he climbed the first part of the rope quickly . Muscles straining he climbed 10 feet . Under Montague, Dodger grabbed the rope. Montague made 15 feet as Dodger made 5. Under Dodger Brimes grabbed the rope. Up 24 feet montague climbed. Dodger under him climbed with ease, as did Brimes at 10 foot. Becca began the climb. Her muscles strained as well, yet she hit ten foot quickly.  
Montague was up 50 feet, another 20 and he would be at the top. Dodger easily climbed. Hansel took the rope next, climbed 4 feet, and waited for Becca to go higher. Remy took the rope next. Laura awaited her turn, with dread. Horrible at climbing, this was going to be tough.  
Montague pulled himself over the ledge and put his hand out to Dodger. Dodger grabbed his hand, and let be pulled on to the ledge. Laura Rain took the rope jumped and splashed in the water. Dodger laughed. Laura yelled "what are you laughing at"? He smiled. She tried again reaching 2 feet 4 feet then lost her grip and splashed back into the water. Montague laughed, until Remy lost his grip at at 10 foot. Splash went Remy. Dodger yelled "cripes".  
Captain Brimes pulled himself on to the cliff. Becca strained at 65 feet. Remy jumped back on and quickly sprawled 11 feet. Laura tried again. 4 feet, 5 feet and splashed again. Brimes yelled "tie it around your waist, Will pull you up". Montague and Dodger, looked at him shared a grin. "Good idea" they exclaimed. Remy made the 16 foot mark.  
Laura tied the rope around her waist. Gave the secure sign, and they pulled. Up she went ten feet 20 feet. I'd better not here you snickering Laura yelled. Doggs yelled " yeah yeah we know". Remy was at 30 feet. Hansel pulled himself over the ledge . "Quite a climb" he laughed. Now all together they easily pulled her and Remy to the top.  
on top the flat canyon.They all saw the sight together. They saw the rope bridge from the other side. The sight Left Rain mesmerized. Laura remembered a reoccurring dream . in her dream she crossed a burning bridge over a canyon. How she'd found herself in the middle of the smoldering bridge, she did not know. In her dreams she knew she was to far to turn around yet not close enough to finish the venture. Rain shook off the dream as Remy translated the dragonic etched on the wood post. "Easy as walking, yet don't miss a step, and make post haste" .  
Hansel questioned "What do you think about this tribulation"? Brimes asked "didn't' you say something like that when you clobbered me with that bottle." " yeah" Hanel grumbled. They began the walk to the wood planked bridge The plates held up by 4 long yellow ropes. 2 ropes on top, 2 ropes below the base boards. A span long bridge looked eerie. Miles down a glow of fire emendated. Remy questioned What could this puzzle be?   
Montague took the first step on the bridge. An easy step. The first board firm he took a casual pace. Leabue behind him. His spells ready when needed. Hansel walked on the board with nibble steps. Laura, Dodger , Brimes, and Becca. Began the long cross.

Half hour passed Montague counted 1000 boards. They were only half way there. Nothing extraordinary Rain thought. Yet her hand shook when she heard the crack of the wood. The board she stood on gave out. Quick reacton and quicker hands grabbed on to the bottom rope. At the same time yelling "dam".  
Momentum shifted, the bridge began to shake. Brimes heard the crack of wood and grabbed on to the right rope. His board crumbled, and his feet lost grip of the bottom rope. He dangled over the side cursing. His momentum caused the bridge to tilt left. Dodger grabbed the rope, as he flipped the side. "Ah hades" he cursed as he flipped over. Remy still stood upright a hand on the right and left rope. "Magic" he called. Becca the one furthest back had hands on bolth ropes as well. She stood back, and knew shed have to pull one of them up.  
Hansel turned around, as did Montague. Hansel took a step towards Laura when the step in front of him crumbled. "Get thge bridge steady" called Montague. Brimes and Dodger quit struggling . Laura thought of her nightmare. Fear coarse threw her veins, as her muscles began to strain.   
She pulled her chin over the rope and desperately grabbed the board in front. Senses peaked pulled herself up and over. She gasped, as she realized what she'd done. Becca gave Brimes a hand up. Brimes struggled to his feet. Dodger swung 1 leg over a plank then the next. His arms straining as he pulled himself up. "If a step gives jump to the next" instructed Remy .   
Now with every one situated, they moved on. Montague counted another 170 boards. The other side near. Montague almost counted his blessing, when Remy heard a whisper Dragonic for" fire". "Oh no" Leabue shouted. As on cue a spark and flame ignited on the left rope. Fire trailing from one side to another. Panic ensued all, as Montague called "run for it"! As on command they hustled across. Hansel prayed for the steps to hold as did the others. Remy knew his magic could not compete with the gods. Yet incanted still. Drenching cold he called. Quickly bright clouds formed filled with rain , and stealthily cascaded down across the bridge. He knew it would only slow the fire.  
With a crack a Step broke under dodger, but a quick leap and momentum brought him 3 boards ahead. Montague cursed, as the right rope ignites as well. A vision from Vehelm, gave him their idea. Montague stopped pulled his frost blade, and prayed to Vehelm. His blade grew blue and the frosty blast emitted a block of ice formed over the remaining steps. From the edge to where he stood, stood firm.   
Montague yelled "Quickly" as his feet touched ice. The left rope began to snap and pop from the flames. Leabue dived for Montague's hand. Montague caught him and pulled him on the icy slate. Rain cursed as a board cracked and growned under her foot. Still she ran. She was close enough to incant "entangle".  
The roots on the side of the ledge began to shake, and protrude. Shaking the earth heaved . On her command roots fired from the closet cliff. Growing large and quick , they formed over a small proton of the bridge. Entangling, around the ice. After the spell she ran for that proton of the bridge. Hansel ran across the ice and began to slide. Remy up to his knees Hollered "Hold on" ! Remys arm extended caught Hansel around the belt loops of his Breeches. Hansel dryly thanked him . Laura cross over to the secured part of the bridge. The left rope snapped in half and the bridge flung to the right. Dodger jumped for the board hoping to fit his fingers threw the gaps of the board. He found himself successful. Brimes with the same idea fitted his hand around the gap with one hand and grabbed Beccas wrist with the other hand . "Climb" yelled Dodger. Brime heaved, and with one arm pulled Becca up to a board. Quickly she grabbed the board, as she called out "thank you".

In Beccas heart Brimes had just made a lover. Such strength, such agility , and Courage. He would make a fine warlord some day. Maybe even a general she thought. She pulled herself to the next board. The right rope started to snap and pop.   
Dodger pulled himself across the threshold. On to roots he pulled. Up to his knees, he turned to face Brimes and offered his arm. Brimes took up the gesture now they both offered an arm to Becca. She took Brimes and smiled. They all got up. The gap from the vines and roots was small. Becca jumped first. Her feet slid inches as she landed on wet ice. Dodger jumped second. Landing on his chest, he too slide . A steady Hansel stopped him from sliding over the edge. Doggs piped in "Thanks rouge". Brimes who was never good jumping prayed to Zuess and Thor. "Dam" he cursed While taking a running leap clear over the gap. Face first in the ice. Face on a frozed plank, brimes laughed. He made it. You have passed the set of trials, the whisper beckoned. "Now you must battel" the voice called and continued "Better rest".

 

Chapter 14

The battle between the dragonbourn, and the orc, was growing intense. Their rear covered with water, their was only one way out. At this time kitash cared not. Dragonbourn general spun into the whirlwind attack and took the head of another orc. "Carnige find the queen" Yelled the Reptilian leader. This particular squad of orcs lay defeated. "Down to one last enemy" yelled Kitash. Loudly he Commanded "on your knees orc". The orc lowered." I swear too you give me the wright answer i will let you live" Kitash said pointing his blood stained falchion. The orc smiled defiantly. Kitash commanded "were is my brother"? The orc refused to answer, but still smiled. Screaming kitash asked again "Where is my brother"? "Ate em raw" laughed the orc. Kitash spun and slashed. Taking another orc head.  
Kitash's yellow eye's began to water. He cried out a howl To the knee deep water he dropped . Trying to stifle his tears he chocked out " I swear on my honor, I will kill every last orc on the earth, or be dead trying". He raised his fist, and all his troops prepared. Vengeance on his mind the dragonbourn leader yelled "lets find another squad"...  
The female cleric Jess knelt over king Les and incanted " heal" the wound slowly began to heal." Your voice may be a little raspy for a time being" she whispered. "Thank you" he rasped. The mage Sudo entered the room" Sire who was the attacker"? The king slowly rasped "Drow came right out of the shadows, Mantesh the messenger helped her". The king weezed "She called him Tunk" the king rasped. Sudo commented Her?   
King les ruffled voice called "get my armor, we will find out if the dragonbourn need our help". "I will see to it personally" the king stated. The king began to make commands. "Gather 7,000 troops". "Tell them suit up for soon we hunt devils". It was then that he noticed the screams of commotion. Another young squire entered the room . The blonde squire called "sire 10 dragons, all with undead riders have entered North boloxy".  
The kings face went numb. Now he could hear the roar of a dragon. Quickly he ran to the nearest window, and jumped back. Out side he could see the black dragon. in mid flight. The king and the dragon met eye to eye. On it's back of the beast a sickly looking rider. It took mere seconds to recognize, the rotting flesh of a demon mage. The boney demon mage incanted as soon as he saw the good king. A giant firey rock formed around his hand. A smile on it's face he threw the ball of firey rock towards the kings tower...

Scruff attacked the first cambion threw the silver gate. The city wall made of stone it would soon be splattered with blood. "Die demon spawn" the short dragonbourn yelled while swinging his bastard sword. The blade cut the cambions cheek. It hissed "scaley bastard"! It attacked back with it's spear. The red and black scaled Grumble took on the skeleton the came threw second. His war hammer knocking the skeletal warrior down and crushing it's skull. Scruff swung his sword sideways Breaking the undeads armor. 20 more camboins and undead forced their way threw the gate. "Scruff", the female dragonbourn Patrica called...

Talon stared at his new mournngstar. It weighed perfectly for his strength. His platinum breast plate felt snug. "Nothing like the feel of a new weapon". Laughed waldo. The dwarf spoke to the arms master, "Greatax , and chain mail". "Of course master Hassinger" The clerk said.   
Tessa, Waldo, and Talon soon stood at the edge of the feywood. "Well time to be moving on voiced the dwarf. On command the traveling mirror began to glow, and they crossed threw. Threw the second mirror. "Archers grove", smiled Waldo. Talon questioned "Which way is the key"? "This way" Waldo laughed.

Chapter 15  
Bodycount walked tall. His hatchets hooked on his belt loop at the hips .He was ready to use them when he needed too. The queen must be found, his master must be pleased.   
Maxwell lead the horses. He carried four bridals in his hand and walked. His mind questioned, If the tunnel systems were that chaotic in the valley, and if the key was in the far west set of tunnels, then why not go threw the west entrance. Wouldn't that be easier. "Boy" the voice yelled. He turned to see Bodycount horns over the ridge. The thin yet stout frame seemed menacing. As he got closer The boy recognized Chicagos hunter.  
The youth began to panic. He thought of running came to mind. He questioned taking off with a horse. Yet could not break his oath. The tiefling youth thought his best chance was talking him in to taking a horse. His thoughts turned towards fear as Bodycount moved closer. Dropping the horse bridals Maxwell began to walk bodycounts way. Maxwells Constitution shaken, he maintained confidence he could lie his way out.   
Bodycounts skinny frame still looked intimidating. The tiefling hunters voice ruff, he asked "What you doing boy? The youth said nothing. Bodycount snapped "Answer me"! The boy stuttered "I'm a stable aid supposed to take horses to the stream". "Lair" Bodycount yelled and continued "I'm taking a horse:. "Ooook" Maxwell stuttered. Bodycount grabbed the youth by the collar, "You are coming with me". Maxwell asked "But what about the other steeds"? Bodycount grumbled "leave the horses for the beasts, Let ride!"

Chapter 16  
Laura knelt as Montague incanted a blessing. The others knelt as well. Their chins pointed down and hands clasped together. In a trance like status Montague spoke "Vehelm give us dexterity, to move past the slumbering beast"." Give us strength to break the lock". Guide us to the other side of the cavern" . He circled the group twice , while shaking his fist. "Most important give us faith". Then Montague knelt as he said" Laura your turn" Laura stood and began her blessing.

An hour passed. Dodger sharpend his ax with the arcane stone. Brimes had let every one with a blade sharpen their blades with it. Brimes prayed to Zuess, and Thor. Hansel nervously held his dagger. Nervous but ready. Remy stood ready with his oak staff Laura finished her blessing for speed, and agility. Becca began the walk.   
In front of them column leading into a stadium. In the center. A dig out with a cellar door. Written dragonic Remy spoke "Wrath"." Sounds smashing" Hansel mocked. Montague grabbed the handle on the cellar door and with both hands pulled. The door flew off the hinges, and he tossed it backwards. A set of wide concrete steps lay underneath. Becca took the first step. A shriek filled the halls. They all knew is was the cave Ogier.  
Hansel asked "when does he go to sleep"? Remy answered "your guest is as good as mine". Across the hall the cave Ogier, ate the sacrifice cow. The arcane chain around it's neck, he returned to his padded black thrown.   
Becca whispered he's eating. "Stay quiet, and still he'll be a sleep soon". 40 time glasses past, and soon the sound of a slumbering giant filled the halls. She pressed a finger to her lips, and began to walk silently. Torch's lined the path, and the light shimmered.   
They soon saw the slumbering beast. 30 foot tall and green skin . Next to the thrown his 19 foot long club. A blood stain on the center of the club, gave montague a chill.  
Becca noticed the floor lined with bones, some of every sort. Humes, dragonbourn, elves. They had all died here. A prize worth dying over thought Doggs. They walked soft. The stadum a half span long by span wide. On the other side of the hall another silver gate.  
Quickly they moved over dead bodies . Trying to be silent as a mouse. The giant grumbled "protect key". "Smash all" it grumbled. Pollen began to fill the corridor. In Hansels nose the pollen filled. He put a finger against his nose, stifling the urge. Halfway their, and all was quiet. The easiest challenge yet thought Remy. The sound of bones cracking alarmed him. Under foot a booby trap sprang. Metal jaws of a bear trap snapped around his ankle. The pain enormous he let out a scream. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" The Ogier awoke, screaming a bloody yell it grabbed for the club.   
Becca yelled "Brimes help me free Remy". Montague knew what to do. "Hansel" he called "pic the gate lock". He went into the sure strike attack form, and swung heavily at the Ogier's shins. Rains incanted for a spiritual weapon. A spear of holy blue, formed in her hand. she threw as quick as it appeared. When striking blue lightning coursed threw the cave Ogier's body. The spear shot angered the beast, He leapt forward, swinging the club. Doggs barely avoided and, swung his ax at the ankle, cutting it deeply. The Ogier swung it's club. Cracking against Dodgers shoulder armor. Pain lightly trickled threw his shoulder. It spun took a swing at a dodging Montague.  
Becca and Brimes knelt over The fallen Remy. the Wizard cursed "Get this flippin thing off me". The ranger instructed him pull while I release trap. Brimes down on a knee pulled. Becca released the trigger, and Remy pulled his leg free. " Not out of the fight yet" Remy mumbled while incanting "Cloud of daggers". A cloud formed over the sky above the cave Ogier. What appeared to be icy daggers flew from the grey cloud. Spinning they cut the shoulder of the beast. Dodger weaved out of the way of a club strike, but could not escape its massive foot pounding across his chest. Doggs grunted as he fell backwards. Laura incanted shield. The air around Dodger Doggs harden. Like a shield of iron. It stopped the brunt of the downward swing.  
Remy hobbled his way towards the gate. Laura helped Dodger up, "yelling get up solider". A rib now broken, Dodger wheezed as he rised. Brimes now entered the fray. The cloud of daggers finally dissipated. Slashes covered the beast chest and shoulders. It swung his club at Laura, Hansel pulled her out of the way. "Come on luv" he called. "I'll pic the lock, keep em distracted"! "Aye" cried Rain.   
Brimes saw Remy hobbling, and took a dead run. Running straight at the cave beast, he yelled "hold on Remy". The captains greatsword slammed threw, the Ogier's shin. The cave beast hopped back in pain.  
The blade stuck deep the cave Ogier shin. Brimes pulled the blade back. the Ogier growled, a menacing howl . Captain brimes heaved Remy over his shoulder and ran. Dodger got closer to the gate. Montague incanted "wrathful thunder". The paragons arms grew stronger and faster. Using great agility Montague jumped and swiped at the inner thigh. Once , twice, and a third. Thunder boomed, causing the cave Ogier to be stunned. Montague knew it wouldn't be long before the beast snapped back to consciousness.  
Becca took a running leap, with her short sword. Like a bird in flight she got mass height, stabbing in the side of it's left hip. It came back to consciousness with a shriek.Hansel arrived at he gate. The nimble rouge pulled the nail from his pouch, and slipped it in the lock. Quickly he turned the nail. The lock popped, the silver gate slid open. Montague ran as did Becca Laura rushed threw the gate. She saw the Glass building on the other side. it amazed her. Brimes and Remy came threw the gate next, and stopped.   
The Ogier leapt forward now more then mad, The slack of the collar, began to pull tighter. Dodger moved threw the gates. Heaving he dropped to a knee, and prayed. Becca past threw the gate. Montague came up last. The Ogier chasing, it gained on the paragon. Inches a way. The arcane collar tightened and pulled back. It howled, and shrieked, in anger.. Montague passed threw as hansel closed the gate behind them.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 17  
Kitash swung his Falchion . The once silver blade now coated with orc blood. The flood waters were deeper in this secton. Deep and bloody. Up to the 7 foot Shadows abdomen. Bodies of orc's floated face down. Kitash saw the satute in the center.   
He regonized Nosterdums face. "Dam Chicago,Dam him to Hades" Kitash yelled. Another tear for a long lost freind. They got to the webbing. From the distance he could see the opened dam. He saw the murats and Vengence took over." Attack" he screamed.   
The remaing 72 Dragonbourn ran forwards. Cutting threw deep water Kitash led. The murat swung at the dragonbourn Bridges, cutting him in half. kitash chopped deep into stone thigh...  
Bodycount rode fast. Maxwells hands tied in front of the saddle knob he struggled. Placed in front of Bodycount. A laugh from Bodycount sent shivers down his spine. A tear formed in the tieflings eye. He failed his first mission. They would all get killed now. he thought What if they fail? What of the queen? He tried twisting his hands free, yet no avail. Sit still, the bodycount called. "Sit still or be punished". His mind franticly thought what i do? what do i do? Over the ridge things worsened. 200 dark mages loyal to Chicago stood. Bodycount smiled. 

The evil Tiefling gave the hand signal, for comrade. His hands flashing, he signaled back. Several tears ran across Maxwells cheeks. He asked himself What of the queen? What will we do?...  
Talon knelt in the chest high bush's. Cover by foliage, and trees, he saw the dark Mages. He saw Bodycount. What he had riding in front of him he could not tell. The pregnant Tessa layed in the foliage. Waldo asked "your wish's my good queen". "Stay hidin till night", she commanded. "Then we sneak past". "They'll surely post guards", Talon questoned. "We kill the post and Deass the kill zone".   
Bodycount pulled the tiefling youth over the side of the horse. Thr psychic Bodyccount felt her pressence. She was close. His attention turned to the interrogator. "First" ordered Bodycount "Make the pup tell his story". the interrogator cracked his whip. Loud and furious Bodycount commanded " after he does whip him again, and make him tell it again". "Make him answer all the questons you can, and if you catch him at a lie, beat him. Shock ran over Maxwell face his mind thought about his shadow trick, but it was not dark enough. He knew their was no escaping the whip. He would see to his lie. Make an escape. Find the queen.  
Talon grabbed the hilt of his mourning star. She whispered "later". The first 5 minutes was dead silence . After that, the crack of a whip sounded." Some one get me food" ordered Bodycount. A dark skinned mage handed him a piece of dried meat. "Good" he said...  
Scruff found himself out number 5 to 1. His comrades the same. "Surrender" the skull lord hissed. Three skulls connected at the neck, He was king of the undead. "On a knee, for the great Hymen", shouted the Cambion. The dragonbourn eyes searched each others. Soon Patrica called out . " I am the highest ranking solider, We surrender".

Chapter 18  
Laura incanted heal spells on Remy's leg. "It will take a few minutes" She said sympathetically. bones and meat slowly began to reform around his leg. A weird feeling over came her when she used her magic. A surge of power. Montague and Remy could feel the surge as well . In the glass cathedral a alter. Over the alter a mirror .Remy read the dragonic words written on the mirror "You have the key". As soon as he spoke the tiled floor began to shake. The glass structure began to shake, and creek. On the alter the key of Ashanna did appear. The key the size of a dagger lay across. The size of the key shocked all of them. Made of crystal it looked fragile, but maintained sturdy to the touch.   
Montague dropped to a knee, and offered thanks to Vehelm. Brimes muttered "great Zuess". Remy took the key placed in his boot. The Gate form the cave Ogier's yard slammed open. The collar gone. His wounds fully healed. "You" it grumbled. It took another step wheezing "you". Montague held his sword and was ready to attack. The cave ogier stated "I am at your command now", then dropped to a knee. "I will open the gate" the ogier grunted. The cave oger spoke "When the devils see the light run". "I will fight them off".  
The group shared a smile. The key guard rushed forward. The tall and grey golems stood at the corner and saluted. A whisper spoke, "I have longed for the sun too long". "The cave was to deary" the whisper spoke. "Now for my dagger" the whisper continued. The other looked questioning at the clerics. "I will find out" Rain whispered.   
They found them self following the ogier, past the glass silo and across a bridge of wood. "No tricks this time" the whisper said. "Buy the way name's Hamilton Smith" said the cave oger. Smith bosted"Been protecting that key good 6,000 years now". The other listened and followed "Ashanna tells me when some one obtains the key then so be it, said Hamilton". Smith asked "Who in charge of the land"? " Bloodkin still imprisoned"? "Hopefully forever" Dodger answered. He began to ramble "what of Thor, what of Zuess"? "Not been seen in a long time", Brimes answered. "A mission they and 50,000 solider of every race never returned" Spoke Doggs. "We pray for them to return" spoke Brimes. "Ok" said Hamilton "one last question". Becca interrupted "what's with the question's"? "Sorry" smith laughed "any one i ever meet i had to kill". He paused for a second "didn't have to kill or eat".  
Their words were cut off by sight of the gate. "Let me get that for you" said Hamilton. Smith's massive arms pushed the lever across the gate. Muscles tightening the lever pushed the oger heaved, and groaned. The gate sprang open, an arcane flare lit the walls. Up above the red imps lined the walls. Hanging like bats their sharp tridents in hand, they awoke. Hunger in their bellies they cried out in unison. The giant smith called out "Run"!  
The lever completely back, the cave ogier kicked open the gate. He too let out a primal growl. the harpys, began to attack. Brimes Lead greatsword in hand, he batted away the red and black imp. Leabue incanted "Firey rain". The sound of grumbling lead to Beads of fire. The burning fire trailed down like rain. The devils began to call out, and attack. Two harpys flew in to Brimes, and he went to the attack form the lions roar feat. With a loud yell his blade cut the surprised harpy in half.  
Behind the lot Smith followed, massive arms swing widely. The club killing with each hit. Lighting and fire balls fired at the imps. Laura incanted Astral defender. Two ghost carrying bastard swords appeared. They two began to fight off the harpys. A defender took a wide slice and cut off a wing. The other defender ran by Laura's side. Stabbing any imp, or devil that got close.   
Two imps tackled Dodger. One at his hip one grabbing his arms. Doggs cursed "Dam it to hades". "Hold on" called Hansel. Into the dazzing attack form the rouge went. Leaping in with a high knee, it nocked the harpy off balance. Quickly the dagger blade went threw the second throat. Doggs kicked the other off. It growled, just before a flaming cloud engulfed him in flames. A quick running Remy kicked open the small gate at the end of the bridge . On the other side tall foliage. Remy yelled "go" . Hundreds of Devils were now on fire. They screamed in pain. They were close to succeeding.   
The cage at the entrance to the cave was open. Brimes made his way out after Remy. Montague behind him. A harpy flew free of the cave and never turned back. Laura pressed threw the gate next. Becca crossed next as did Hansel and Dodger. The devils, began to press out of the gate" close it" cried Montague. Inside the cave firey rain dropped like a thunder storm. Lighting bolted sporadically.   
"Farewell friends" shouted Hamilton, then turned around back to his cage. With a chuckled he asked "Hey i am still eternal" ?

Chapter 19  
Les got up, from the floor. Laughing he had just tole hold his self an great ax. Quickly he got up   
"Come with it demon", he shouted. With viper speed he swung high cleaving the cambion hand that held the war pic. The demon screamed and cast Hells tattoo. A black whip like tendril appeared in the demons hand. Quickly he lashed across the kings face. The underworld symbol for slave, burned into the side of his face. The demon laughed "you marked forever now, You will be ours on the other side" . Smoke rolled of the tar like ink. Beside the sear of skin the good king Lackland pressed forwards. Roaring he swung the great ax over head into the demons skull. Down the devil went. He looked from the hole in his tower. Saw his army clamoring against demon and undead. The Lifeless were winning All hit unsuspected. "I must rescue my kingdom" he called. "Sire" the squad leader of the 3rd company called "On our way sire". He thanked Zuess where ever he may be. The 90 left in 3rd company swarmed, the undead clutch. Gallivston called "squad leader Get the king out of here"? "Where"? asked Lieutenant James Blade." Lackland commanded" Belay that order" king spoke "i will lead you"" !   
The weight of the kings eye brought hesitation into Gallivston throat. The question, where were we needed the most? as commanded, stuttered "North of Jaws inn". A local pub known for rowdy customers. The name made him think of Hansel, which led to Tessa. Shaking her image off he commanded "Come with me". Lackland led gallviston and the others outside the vine yard. The city in panic and a blaze. Undead and devils waged battles against Boloxy Humans, elves, and halfling. Wizards threw fireballs and all the other elements. "Square up called the king". "You" he said pulling the hair of a chain mailed of a squire. "You gather up all the citizens"...  
All the maurats lay destroyed. Kitash finished, the last off. "This for my brother Talon", he called as his blade swiped down threw the neck. Most of it's neck cleaved, the stone head flew off. Chunks of broken rock lay every where. The dragonspawn began to call out. "Sir the Dragonspawn, are tagging a smell" said Spike. "Let em loose " ordered Kitash. The brown scaled leader commanded "Let em chase what ever they want, they been good hounds". "Sir we've Dragonbourn tracks yelled the sergentmajor. Kitash lower jaw unhinged, as he ordered "Follow the Dragonspawn".  
Hope filled Kitash heart. A tear of joy formed in his reptilian eye. Carnige maneuvered threw the knee deep water. "The queen must have escaped "he said hoping blind faith to be true. "Will find your royal highness" commanded Kitash, "as well as this last dragonbourn". "We will find them, and give them the highest honor"...  
Day had turned to night, and Tessa watched the campfire burn away. The Tielfling youth cried, his whip marks tattooed across his body. Too many to Count. "Stich him up" ordered the integrator. The human understudy quit taking notes and grabbed the thread and needle. " "I will get answers boy" the interrogator called. Bodycount came to the tent "what has the tielfling told you"? "His name" answered the interrogator. "That is all".  
A shining moon , and the sound of drunken mayhem. Their was a method behind such mayhem. The mages drank and smoked pipes. By the fire bright Bodycount sat there and pondered. The first question when to pull the queen out the brush to the west?. His psychic ability told him her water was about to break. The dragonbourn to the left of her, with the dwarf would be easy kills.  
Tessa felt a small taping in her stomach. Oh no she thought Suddenly like a big flush, she realized her water had just burst. Her Heart became weary...  
Becca asked "Where was maxwell"? . Well maybe a good thing they departed. The youth could easily be injured. A fire just a half span away caught their attention. A glow and sound of a loud crew.  
Steps quickening, they drew their weapons. They tried to move with stealth as the crossed the distance. They heard the ruckus of the mages. Brimes saw the first sphere of fire flying towards the group. A tall eladrin mage yelled "There they are"! All the wizards began to incant. Spears of lighting, lances of ice, all flew towards the group.   
Brimes and laura were first to react she incanted. A sanctuary spell formed around each members of her party. A thin shield enough to slow a blow. Brimes and Dodger ran towards their attackers. A ball of fire struck Doggs. The sanctuary spell deflected the blow. Remy Leabue incanted mordenken sword. The dark mages charged forwards.  
Dodger and Brimes met the dark mages half way. The two went into the wolf pack attack form. Dodger slashed at the knee, as Brimes cleaved off a short mages shoulder. Another came at Dodger. Doder deflected.  
Remy held the sword of glowing light. . The spell quickened his step, harden his cut. He swung high at Mage number 100. Montague incanted Astral storm. Pellets of ice and fire burst at a circle of mages. A second later the spell fired lightning and solar rays. A storm of elements struck. A conjuring of ice pellets struck Montague chest.  
The ice strike made Montague bite his lip. Yet the paragon stayed on two feet. Into the Crack the skull strike. A perfect slice dropped the female mage. He turned again into the reaping strike. 15 quick strikes to the first 7 mages. Laura ran to Tessa side. Waldo and Talon joined the fight. The dwarf swung his great ax, across the foot of a tall mage. A critical strike, it Cleaved his opponents foot in half. A ball of fire and brimestone struck hassinger in the chest. To a knee he dropped only to pop back up to his feet the next second. The dwarf Crying "you bastage" he took another swing. Waldos opponent took a slash to the shoulder and dropped his silver staff.  
Laura saw Tessa, and ran to her side. Tessa cried "Im having the baby"!!!. " I know" answered" Laura. rain asked the next question "Can you move"? Tessa answered "No" . Out of the corner of her eye. She saw something move her way. She incanted push,, A wall of force sturck some thing beside her She turned.  
Maxwells hands were tied together when he ran out of the shadow. He ran hard. A wall of force struck him center mass. Down he went. Laura hurried over to the Tielfling . Rain apologized "sorry Maxwell . Quickly pulling her boot knife she cut his hands free. "Help me get Tessa out of battle ,she's having the baby the cleric ordered." Yes, yes i will", responded the youth.   
Maxwell pushed himself up, and they both went to Tessa. Stretching out his arm and hand he helped the good queen up. Thin but strong he picked up Tessa and began a Steady walk away from the battle feild.   
Bodycount saw the Tielfling moving the queen. He drew his hatchets and cut a quick pace. Montague stepped up his pace towards bodycount. He slashed the arm off a mystic whip carrying mage. Quickly he ran behind Chicagos hunter. Montague yelled "Bodycount".   
The savage hunter turned just as Montague went into reaping strike attack. Bodycount blocked 2 of the savage blows. The third cut at the shoulder. Hardly enough to slow down Bodycount. The evil tiefling swung into the rain of steel attack. The first strike cutting into montague knee the second the side of the stomach. Montague dogged the third hatchet strike. Montague barely avoided another opponent's shot coming at his head. The paragon cleric side stepped and stabbed the other opponents chest. Bodycount went into tornado of blades attack Montague blocked two of the spinning attacks The other 3 however left deep wounds. Another wound to abdomen, one to the bicep and one to the collar bone.  
Maxwell covered ground fast as Tessa groaned in pain. He whispered "Be easy your highness Let the cleric do the what she can do".   
By now the battle was behind them several meters. The tiefling youth layed Tessa down. "Get some water" ordered Rain. . Tessa groaned again in pain. "Push, push" said the cleric.  
Remy heaved his glowing sword with precision and speed. Moving at twice the normal speed and strength. He hacked away at most of lower level mages. An evil mage incanted chill strike. A purple orb of jagged ice formed in the mages hand. Quickly he released. A purple blur flew across Remy tempol. Down the mage dropped. Down but not out he slowly rose. An upward swing at an evil mage left thin laceration in Remys opponents throat. A short halfling mage incanted a spell. A crack of thunder and a force of hardened air knocked the air out of Leabue. Becca came to his side. In to the hunter bear strike form, she cut off a leg. The small women mage screamed in pain and dropped. 2 bolts of lighting struck the female ranger.Struck in the small of her back. Down Nightely went.  
Brimes saw Becca go down. He turned, then the earth turned into a foot hole. His right leg sank deep into the ground, then hardened again. Trapped up to the waist. 3 mages tackled Waldo. The first incanted tangles and loop. Gold glowing ropes tied around His wrist and ankles.  
Talon fought hard swinging his mourningstar. They were losing this fight. He knew their was no winning this fight. Yet he swung even harder. A tall mage incanted electric net. covered him. High voltage knocked the dragonbourn out.   
Dodger Dogg's swung when a piece of molten rock nocked him over. 2 mages tackled him. Ropes went around his wrist and feet. "Hansel" Brimes yelled. "Run"!  
"Find the queen" yelled Brimes. Hansel turned to see the face of a dark mage." Good plan" spoke the mage." Except" the mage continued as he swung his staff across Hansels knee. "Except i just broke your knee" the dark mage laughed. Down Hansel dropped.  
Montague incanted "Cascade of light". A burst of holy light fired from Montagues hand. The blast of blue, and yellow fired into Bodycounts chest. Bodycount took the pain and still moved a head . Bodycount swung one hatchet downwards. Deep into the paragons knee he slashed. The second blow crashed deep into Montagues left shoulder . Striking a nerve, montague went down with a twitch. Remy stood alone 175 mages surrounded him. Surrender called bodycount. The sword diminished, and Remy surrendered.  
Hastily They nocked Leabue over. Bodycount ordered "tether the sacrifices too the stakes. "I want at least 20 watching them at all times". The mage colonel took the hunters orders. "We need the magic users alive for now. One mage asked "What about out are wounds and Montague" ? "A warlock is on the way too met us, he has potions" Bodycount exclaimed."And Montague" Chicagos hunter laughed. "Every body knows a cleric could not heal themselves". "Let em bleed out"!  
Across the field Tessa pushed and groaned. Laura called" push push". "I'm pushing as hard i flamin can Tessa s creamed . The pain unbearable. Maxwell could see Bodycount approaching. Laura saw the breech. and called" i can see it's head". Tessa pushed while Maxwell grabbed his dagger. Ran to the tree line. Body count paid no interest though hiding was not the plan. The tielfling youth turned and crounched. His blade ready, his feet ready. His heart nervouse.  
Laura cut the umbilical cord, quickly swaddled the baby boy in a cloak from her bag. Bodycount just steps away. Maxwell screamed a blood curdling call. The dagger raised firmly ran Threw the shadows.  
Odins gift Being able to shadow pass. Passing threw one shadow and out another, he jumped. Moving shadow to shadow his skin seemed to blur in and out . Every jump got him closer to Bodycount. The hunter barley saw the tiefling youth till the blade buried into his side. Pain shocked him. "An elemental blade of course" Maxwell boasted. Down went bodycount.   
Chicagos hunter too laid and twitched. "Laura" he called "get the baby and the queen out of here". " No tielfling" the queen insisted " get my son lout of here".   
"But but" Laura cut o his word's "Go Maxwell go". Off into the shadows he ran.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 20.

Laura's hands were tied , behind her back. She was allowed to heal the queen, and refused to heal Bodycount. She stared at montague who lay tethered to the ground. The dirt underneath him was red from blood. He grumbled "when I get free".   
"A warlock comes soon sir "said the short mage. "I know" bodycount whimpered. Gasp from the pain he commanded "help me up". the short tiefling mage said "Sir i don't". Body count cut off his words by yelling "help me up dam it".  
Hansels blue eyes stared at the lot going threw their ruck packs. Striping Brimes and Dodgers armor and weapons. "Will you look at that" cried the inspecting mage. He said to Remy" You mage this what i think it i"s. Remy tied to a stake said nothing. The high mage gloated "Your silence tells me every thing". "We've got the key sir" said the Mastersergeant.   
Bodycount asked "Where the Tiefling and the boy child"? Mastersergeant Lopus answered" No sign of them. pulling the dagger sized key, said "we found this in their packs". Bodycount eyed the large key. "Excellent" he called then winced in pain. "They have the key, our works almost done", laughed the mages...  
Maxwell walked out of the shadow . Down the slope he moved. His mind clamored with horrible solutions. He had lost the mages but knew he could not quit. The baby cried, had been for the last hour. He stopped moving. Maxwell asked out loud "What do i do"?. "She didn't tell me which way to go" he mumbled. "The king" he answered himself. "Head for the stables at Highwind ranch". Leave the baby take a horse he thought to himself. That was only a span away from the springs. The springs could be seen easily from the canyon. The only question was where was the canyon? Florence Decasta, lived in that region . A thought of hope. Decasta was known as spirt catcher. she could find away. The glow of fire distracted his thoughts of Florence.  
The decision to at least check out who or what was made. He slumped over when he walked. hiding with the shadows. A tiefling trick. Soon he heard the sound of laughter. "We's found these horse's" ,the male voice laughed "cant be hung for finding horses" said the male voice laughed again. Gonna sale them real cheap now" Laughed the female. "Enough to pay are fare and nights at the inn" Remarked Her husband Ebert. The we get the dragon scales of Hector the slender Ebert laughed. His wife Eden raised a match to a bowl. She took a deep hit.   
Soon after The male rouges and his wife ate dried beef and beans. Maxwell smelt the meat. warmed up in fire and pan. "And will buy us a million mercenaries' if need be" laughed the husband . "We will get Zuess to return" Eden voiced. She poured another glass of wine. The tiefling got closer. He knew not if he trusted this pair. He decided not. Quickly he turned, baby now awake began to cry.  
"What the duce is that" Ebert yelled. " Eden asked "Is that a baby" ? Ebert grabbed his Scmitar. The sharp blade made of gold, it held spiritual powers. "Wait" said Eden. The eladrin female used her empath powers. She saw the battle threw his eyes A flash of battle, the whipping. "All is good Tiefling" she psychically spoke. She saw the battle he had walked away from. "What are you doing so far from home"? Eden continued" and in the end of battle you make the final stab". "Brave come to the camp fire child"."" you've not fear us".  
She saw bodycount go down, and it made her smile. "Ebert some fried goat, give it to him". "Dam were going to have to steal more goat milk Her husband whined.". A lot of Goat milk" Ebert complained. "Quite" Eden told her second husband. The female cleric began to incant a bright orb of light flashed . The boy stood their in the light, Shaking he wanted to cry". His back ached. "There you are" she said with a smile.  
He saw the strangers and froze, he had no choice. A tear in his eyes he thought of his whipping. His friends taking prisoners, now he must free his comrades. "We will help" Eden tried to comfort. She continued to speak "my husband is handy with the sword". A smile on Eberts face , he told Maxwell" He will help you".

Kitash stared at the end of the cave. The dragonspawn had lost the trail, and their were no signs of foot prints." Dam" he cursed. No finding the missing dragonbourn. Carnige began to ask "What do we do now"?" Look for something to kill", muttered ghoul. "Don't lose your scales" ordered kitash." we find Chicago, and kill all his minion's too"Kitash continued. "You are welcome to help hume".  
"I will travel farther with you" stated the royal guard. The moon shined bright, and all were hungry. "Boon make a fire" ordered Kitash. The purple and black scaled Boon grabbed his flint from his pack. Others began to collect fire wood. Zip the food rations commander, called lets eat. Kitash stood "troops you did well in there"., "Today double the rations including you hume". Zip told Roll "We have dried rat, or we have dried moose". Carnige spoke for the moose.

Chapter 22  
The good king know held a glaive in both hands. The king stabbed then slashing down across skeletal hip. The lifeless hissed in pain. Threw the air Cambions threw Devils fire. The demons waged with all sorts of weapons. The tattoo on Lacklands face burned, yet he pushed on. Behind him his highest paladine Stanely Doggs yelled," sire the left wall of defense has fallen." Lackland paid no heed "We have to get you out of here Stanely called". "Fight on" ordered the king." Sire were down to 400 hundred it's time to go" call Warlord Jerik. Stanely signaled for the horse , and rider. "No" commanded the king. Stanely argued it is better for the kingdom. "No called Les .   
The male warlord Chaos Briggs rode towards the king. Stanley turned and grabbed Les shoulder . He spoke "see your child find Tessa". The horse reared to a stop and four other kingsmen lifted him up. They adjusted him rite in front of the rider Chaos Briggs. "Sorry sire" , and ordered the war horse to escape.  
The ride bumpy Briggs started to explain "we kept the south side fortified, long enough for most of the civilians to escape".. A horn blew it's dearie medley. The point of the horn escape while you can.   
His soliders, he thought. He'd never lost a battle before. Not in 35 years of his tenure, had he lost a battle. He should have all of them killed for treason. Yet the further he got, the more he saw their point. "We must rally" yelled the king. We must find the surviving dragonbourn. Florence he thought. She would die for a chance to unite the continent. Unity payed for in blood. Yet their was no other choice. Decasta could get the weapons and unite lands outside his authority...  
Maxwell sat caught his breath. The baby cried, as Eden tried to comfort the newborn. Ebert ate the rest of his meal. "300 mages" he said. "I'll find away lad" Ebert tried to comfort. "Trust my husband he is very sneaky" His wife giggled.   
The tiefling youth rouse, at the same time Ebert did. Together they moved threw the night. Maxwell in front . They moved like cats. All stealth and no noise. They moved at least 5 span and found only the sun.   
In the distance they saw the smoke from fire. That must be them spoke Ebert. "I think your rite" answered Maxwell. Out of Ebert pack came the Binoculars . "Empty camp my friend" spoke the eladrin male. Got something tethered down commented Ebert. Maxwels took binoculars "Thats my friend, it's him it's him" the youth answered. "Well then lets go help your friend" remarked the rouge..  
Laura whimpered. Tears ran down her cheeks. All hope had been lost when chicago's warlock gave a healing potion to Bodycount. Now Count was up and Montague was down. Their leader was dying slow, and their was nothing she could do. "At least the boy child is free" huffed Hansel. In the back of a prisoner cart , she prayed. The cart pulled by horses, Bounced up and down at high speed. Dodger asked "What do we do"?  
Bodycount searched on his own. His psychic bilty seemed muffled today. He could tell a baby's presence, but could not detect where.   
Montague prayed to Vehelm. Luckily he bled slow. The paragon tried moving his arms but the rope was to tight. His legs as well. "Dam" he cursed. " Montague" Maxwell called out . Montague turned hs head to see Ebert, and the Telfling youth.   
With dagger in hand maxwell cut Montagues arms and hands free. The eladrin pulled a Vile from his satchel. The liquid inside purple, he pressed up to Montagues lips. "Drink" he said. "It will cure you" he said while handing him the vial . Montague took a sip and groaned. The pain in his shoulder quickly subsided. The eladrin then produced needle and thread. "Not very good at first aid mate" emitted Ebert. "It will do" Answered the cleric. 

Chapter23  
Hours passed. The lite healing potion, kept Montague from dying . Yet their was still pain. Every step tweaked his injury. He grunted in pain. The stich's held over all his deep cuts. Blood stained his side. Ebert called "halt". "Take another potion" the eladrin instructed.  
They were finely, at Edens camp. "Honey" the male eldrin called out. The baby woke from slumber, and began to cry. Montague spoke a prayer." Bless this child Vehelm".   
Eden stood "honey i had a vison". "Another" cried Ebert. His wife told him of what she saw "Bodycount still walks, and hunts the child" . " A war of all wars will arise if Chicago finds the babe" she continued. Her blue eyes locked on Montague" yet the babe must stay with the paragon". Now her hands shook, as she explained further "If we shall fail, then bloodkin will walk the earth once more". "The elf killer, is not fond of Eladirin either" stated Ebert. "They also have the key of Ashanna" piped in montague.  
After being healed, by Eden Montague ate, with the others. He felt reinvigorated. His mind fixated on the others. The queen was in peril and he was eating what ever this was. "Last of the gator meat honey", grinned Ebert." Don't tell that story again" yelled Eden. Maxwell asked " What story?" "Another time lad, another time" laughed Ebert.  
"I will take the child to the gardens" Eden told montague. "free your friends, and find me there" she continued. Montague thought on her request,. The idea appealed to him. Their were guards at the garden. Though not many residents it was a place of commerce. "Put the child in your ruck and, take one of the horses" ordered Ebert. "I will" she complied.  
"Leaves us with with just enough horses" Ebert said with a smile. Montague remembered his steed. He asked "Where did you get theses horses" ? Montague stated "that looks like my horse". "Found em, came up to us never left" Ebert answered quickly.. Montague said a prayer blessing the horses. "Speed and stamina" he Incanted.   
An hour glass worth of time passed and they found them selves peering over a hill. Spans and spans of prairie grass. The grass chest tall on a hume or elve, barely up to the horses Muscular thigh. "Half trot" Montague ordered ...  
10 spans ahead the prisoners cart moved down the grassy trail. The queen prayed to Vehlem. As did Laura. Dodger and Brimes prayed to Zuess and Thor. They bounced in the cart.   
The wagon followed by dark mages, their looked to be no help. The sound of cracking wood, led to a shift in balance. As if a answered prayer, the horse's sped up. The coachmen struggled with the reighns. The horse's veered off the trail. Their cart now bouncing. the went over a decline, the left rear wheel dropped, breaking over rock. The backside dragged across the dirt. "No" said the coachmen Barks. .   
The cart driver pulled the reigns to stop the horses. The two steeds finally came to a halt. "Dam it" yelled Avery Tasslefoot. She was the highest ranking officer of the mages. An evil halfling, she carried a oak staff. Dodger and Laura called out "got what i prayed for"! The look the two gave each over was pure question.   
Avery yelled to the corporal, "get the prisoners out , so we can fix the dam wheel". Hansel killed the silence. "Get me close to the broken wheel". ''I can get my hands free" whispered the rouge. Brimes remembered Hansel slipping out of shackles before and spoke "I have faith in you".   
The prisoner cart opened from the rear. "Get out" ordered the corporal . "Do not try to escape" Avery commanded.

The major inspected the wheel. " Anint no fixing this" said the corporal .Avery yelled to the, sergeant "get ready to walk the prisoners". "No"! Answered Laura. "Neither of us is walking anywhere" she protested . Yes you will"! Avery snapped back. "Their are 20 mages who say you better move" imposed the captain .   
"I'm with, Laura" replied Dodger as he and Brimes took a seat in the earth. Hansel walked over to the broken wheel and sat. Brimes, sat a smile on his face "not walking anywhere". It didn't take the rouge long. He quickly sliced threw part of the rope barring him. He rubbed the rope against the jagged wheel half. it snapped, and Hansel smiled. Jumping to his feet the rogue yelled "Remy give me a distraction".   
Remy incanted Black fire. A circle of black fire now encircled the group. Hansel took a knockout swing at Avery chin. The blow knocked the female colonel out. Dodger stuck the rope that tied his hands in the fire. He cringed as fire singed his hands. The rope quickly snapped.  
Waldo got his small hands free. Hollering "leave it to me" stealthily ran for the upper section of the carriage . A smile on the dwarfs face he laughed. He saw their weapons in burlap sacks. Over the side he heaved the heavy bag. Dodger ran for the weapons, as did Hansel.   
Rain heard the whisper in her ear. She recognized an incantment. Her full lips repeated as she heard. Consecrated ground. A radiant light shinned into the soil. The earth exploded where ever the light touched. The explosions leaving trenches in the ground. Anything Laura pointed her finger at ,erupted with shaking earth. She pointed to the left. Another explosion rippled the ground . She waved to the right, another explosion. Brimes now free grabbed his sword.   
Talons wrist free, he quickly grabbed a mage incanting "lighting". Halfway threw the incantment, Talon grabbed The shocked wizard. The male human saw the scaly hands wrap around his neck, and squeezed. He gasped as talon snapped to the right. Dead to the earth, the wizard dropped. Hansel tossed him his war hammer. A mage incanted rock shards. Hard stones flew at Beccas back. Down went Becca. Down but not out, she quickly got back to to her feet.   
Leabue incanted free hands. All the ropes quickly came unraveled. Rocks flew at Dodgers face. Their sharpened ends cutting in the shoulder. Doggs barely noticed, as he took a massive rock shot blow across the neck. Becca placed hands on her sword. Laura pointed at the mage with the rock spell. The ground erupted beneath the mage and threw the ground he went . Becca searched for the key of ashanna. No sign of the key ".Dam", Beeca cursed. Laura called out, "we must run while we still have the chance,". Unknown words fired threw her incantments. suddenly they had cheetah like speed. Waldo Lifted up his blood stained ax. Stared at the bloody face of the mage. "Please" the male mage whimpered. The dwarf smiled, then kicked him in the groin. Down the wizard went. "Stay down bitch"! Yelled the small warrior. The short dwarf did as commanded and ran for it. Brimes slashed off a hand and ran for it ...  
Across the field Kitah saw the magic being displayed. "Up on a hill quarter span away sir" reported Gallviston . Boone noticed the Dragonspawn picking up a trail. Carnige yelled "that be were the queen is". Roll spoke "we've come along ways and killed every thing with an evil alliance". "Well go a little further too", piped in Kitash. The dragonbourn leader yelled run for it..

Chapter 24  
Montague saw the magic, and laughed. They were close. Maxwell shouted "cripes" as he saw bodycount. Hatchets all ready in hands. Beside Bodycount A drow mage. The drow incanted "Wolfs cry". The sound of a loud pack howled. The howl meaning to alert other mages. Montague, Ebert, and Maxwell slid off their steeds. The tiefling, unsheathed his dagger.   
The youth wanted to say come back for another taste but only unsheathed. Montague reached over shoulder and unsheathed his frost blade. He channeled the icy blade firing at two mages. The 2 incantments of wind and fire, were cut off by a wall of ice. , He sprayed the icy blast to the left and right, Keeping all 3 heros and body count blocked in.   
"Now your pissing me off boy", called Bodycount. Chicagos huntsmen slashed downward striking the youth in the side of the elbow. Maxwell cringed at the Shallow cut. Bodycount jumped and spun half circle. Mixing blades with Eberts scimitar. Montague ran at his back ready to stab. Bodycount back kicked striking montague in the throat. The blow leaving montague seeing stars.  
Maxwell stabbed at bodycount, but only struck shallowly. Not deep enough for the magic of the blade to kick in. Another mage Joined the fray. The ground began to shake, as Montague began the uprooted earth incantment. The earth quaked. Ebert turned his attack to the wizard trying a Fire spell. The tiefling turned to see another mage, and went into a tri slash feat. Slashing down with his blade on the first strike. Then took an angled slash for his second attack. Maxwell finished with a stab to the left side.  
Laura Rain saw the magic a span away. She hoped her prayers would come true. That someone would rescue Montague thank Vehelm. "Magic in our face, magic at our hind quarters" laughed Remy. "This way" Laura shouted.  
Tessa ran behind Talon . This way your highness, he bellowed. Dodger saw 6 mages, Moving away from their battle, to another. "Follow them" cried Brimes. "I'm with you" Hansel commented.   
Waldo heaved, the battle ax, across a mage thigh. His ax cut threw the wizards bone forcing him to lose the incantment. Remy incanted, "ray of frost". A white ray of ice struck a turning mage. A hole in his abdomen the mage went down. Icy rays criss crossed striking mages.  
Bodycount swung his right hatchet into Ebert side. A shallow wound, he blocked the left hatchet attack. Montague incanted Astral wave. Wings of light appeared on Montagues back From his left hand orbs of holy and spirt circle., On command the orbs struck Bodycount. Once ,twice, and a third time . Bodycount lost his right hatchet, but blocked Maxwell with the left.   
Ebert saw More wizards forming on their flanks. He went into killer grace attack feat. Using a quick step made critical slash across the wizard throat. He pivoted right Slashed the shoulder on the second Mage, and missed the third strike.   
Hansel saw Bodycount and fourteen more mages. His dagger in hand he slashed the side of a mage incanting "catalyst". Due to pain and suffering the mage dropped the deadly spell. Remy heard such incantment and repeated what he had heard. An orb of energy surrounded the battle zone. Inside the bubble lighting struck at all his enemies. Two more mages entered the battle field, as did Brimes and Dodger. "For Zuess" yelled Dodger. "For Thor" Brimmes Hollard.   
Brimes moved into the warlords favor attack form. Slashing across the chest, left the mage open for Dodger to make a critical strike. Threw skull and brain tissue the ax blade sliced . Dodger went into hammer and anvil forms. Doggs ax met staff once, twice. No hits but left his opponent open to Becca's Dire wolverine attack. She moved with such tenacity. Scoring multiples slices.  
Montuage, saw Tessa first. He saw the mage behind her nock back an arcane arrow. He yelled "no"! as the arrow fired. A tear formed in his eye, as the poisoned arrow struck threw her chest. Down to her knees she dropped. Her lungs wheezed a few breaths. The pain swelled as she dropped face first.   
"No"!! cried Laura who began to incant Entangle . As on command roots and vines sprouted from the ground. Wizards tripled, as vines wrapped around ankles. She incanted more, as roots grew around legs, and arms. Hansel dropped to a knee beside the queen. Two volts struck Bodycount between the shoulders causing him to winch. Remy began to direct another volley, when Maxwell went for a stab and down the horned humanoid dropped. Blood spilled from his mouth to his go tee. "Mercy "called Bodycount. Montague spoke "You who have shown no mercy". "Now beg for it" Stated Montague. Montague wanted the kill. Yet as a cleric new he'd have to take him prisoner. That was Vehelm law.  
Pointing the frost blade he commanded "Drop the hatchet, and tell the mages to surrender". Bodycount called out in dragonic "Hutmid smale". "That means escape" pointed out Remy. "Let them go"! ordered Montague. Now his concern was for Queen Tessa. He ran to her, dropped to a knee beside her. Her heart out of her chest and pierced with arcane arrow. He knew their was no saving her.   
Tessa now realized who the loss was. "My son, find my child" she ordered. She began to wheeze. "The king struggles even now" she said wheezing. He took her shaking hand, as she paid the shaman no heed and ordered "Get my son to his father". Ignoring the shaman Tai wish for the child. Blood began to spew from her mouth. Montague held her hand, as she whispered "This is my last order". Tessas eyes closed as the other teared up. "out from one life to Vallhalla for the second" Laura quoted.

Chapter 25  
The red 20 sided dice rolled on a oak table. the number 17 on top. The Dungeonmaster sit's at corner of polished table. He says "all wright that was a good session for the day". The tall scruffy bearded dm, gave his praise "Montague you are now at level 22, Dodger your level 16 , and Becca you gained a level. Maxwell big experience points at the end you level up twice. The rest of you have all leveled up". Next week we continue son of boloxy. Montagues player, "asks who needs a ride home" "Ill take one" Laura player smile.

 

The end

**Author's Note:**

> Goggle The Nexus the beginning trial by Arthur Von Mennenga


End file.
